The Sorceror's Stone
by kash30032000
Summary: My version of the first book. Harry attends Hogwarts with Snape as his father. A sequel to the Boy-Who-Lived. Same story different title. Last time I'm changing the title.
1. A Trip to the Zoo

Chapter One A Trip To the Zoo 

Ten-year-old Harry Potter was lying in his bed fast asleep. He was having a wonderful dream when he heard a loud crash. A small girl with dark long hair had kicked his door open.

The girl bounced to his bed. Once she had reached her big brother, she simply stared at him until he opened his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes only to find black eyes staring back at him. He turned over to stare out of the window. Several birds were sitting on his window chirping happily.

Harry groaned. He didn't feel like waking up. He just wanted to get back to his dreams. He had just closed his eyes when his sister started talking to him.

"Come on, Har," she said as she began to pull the cover off of Harry. "Mum says get up. Today's the day we're going to the zoo with our cousin."

"Come on, Cas," said Harry, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Just give me another five minutes."

"Nope," said Cassie happily. "Up and at 'em."

Harry knew that there was no winning. Once Lily said get up, either you get up or you stay down.

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his neck. Cassie gave a gleeful laugh then left the room to give Harry some privacy.

Harry, reluctantly, swung his legs off of his bed. He didn't feel like leaving the house. Today was his cousin Dudley's eleventh birthday and his mother was forcing him to go to his birthday party.

It wasn't as if he didn't like his cousin. It was more that Dudley wasn't one of his favorite people to hang around. It wasn't like Harry could stay home anyway. Both Lily and Cassie were going to the zoo and Snape had some personal business to take care of.

Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found Cassie at the table finishing her breakfast.

Harry sat down and pulled a plate of toast towards him. He was just spreading jam on it when Lily came into the kitchen.

"It's about time," she said to Harry. "We have fifteen minutes before we have to leave."

"Mum, I really don't want to go," said Harry.

"Well, we don't have a babysitter for you. So you don't exactly have a choice," she responded before leaving out of the room.

"I like going to Dudley parties," said Cassie pushing her empty plate away.

"Only because Vernon keeps giving you about twenty pounds," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Mostly because I'm cute, mostly."

Just then Snape walked into the room reading today's copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Dad, mum said that I have to go to Dudley's stupid birthday party, but I don't want to," said Harry. "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry, Harry," his father answered. "But your aunt is expecting you to come. And it's not wise for me to overrule your mother."

Annoyed with his father's decision, Harry left the table to grab his book bag. It looked like he would be spending all day at the zoo looking at stupid animals. Nothing interesting about that.

The Dursley's didn't arrive until about nine o' clock. At that time, Harry was attempting to make his messy hair lay flat. Every time Uncle Vernon saw Harry he would insult Harry from his hair all the way down to his shoes.

"They're hear," called Lily. "Harry, Cassie, come down here."

Harry groaned as he left the bathroom. He slowly made his way downstairs to the gates of Hell. When he arrived, he saw Cassie give Uncle Vernon a big hug. A second later she had a twenty pound note in her hand. She waved it at Harry.

Petunia and Lily were exchanging kisses on the cheek, and Snape stood in the doorway watching the whole seen.

"Hello, Harry," she said when she noticed him standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Are we all ready to go?"

"In a minute," answered Lily. "I just need to grab my purse. Why don't you go out to the car?"

Vernon, Petunia, Harry, and Cassie all made their way to the car. Dudley was already sitting in the back seat of the car with his friend Piers.

Harry's stomach contracted. Going to school with Dudley was one thing, but when he got together with Piers he was a completely different person.

Harry cast a sideways glance at his sister and saw that she was also nervous about getting in the car.

"Don't worry dears," said Petunia misinterpreting their expressions. "We'll all fit into the car. This is a family car after all."

"Yes," said Vernon. "Not much room for you Harry. I'm just kidding," he added, punching Harry in the shoulder.

Harry rubbed his shoulder as Lily came out of the house. They all began to cram themselves into the car. Vernon, Cassie, and Petunia sat in the front while Lily and Harry forced themselves in the back with Dudley and Piers.

With Dudley's weight Harry could hardly breathe. As the car began to drive, Harry hoped that the zoo wasn't too far away.

When they arrived at the zoo and the car was parked, Dudley wobbled over to the ice cream cart and began to examine the many flavors. Cassie, Piers, and Harry followed him while the adults went to get a couple of maps.

"Cool," said Piers. "They've got that new flavor: Chocolate Peanut Surprise.

"What's the surprise?" asked Dudley.

"No idea."

"I've always wanted to try one," said Cassie.

"You kids want some ice cream, do you?" said Vernon walking over to them.

"Yes, please," answered Cassie.

"I'll take four Peanut Surprising Chocolate or whatever the hell it is."

The ice cream man prepared the four cones and passed them out to all of the kids.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon," Harry and Cassie said together.

"Thanks, Mr. Dursley," said Piers.

Dudley, however, didn't thank his father but continued on to the lions.

The day was pretty boring with not much to see but animals in cages. The most exciting thing that had happened during the day was when Cassie had tried to free all of the rhinoceroses.

"I had to," she told her mother as they all made their way to the reptiles to see the snakes. "They looked sad and lonely."

This was the last of the animals they were going to see. Thank God.

Harry was a little relieved when most of the snakes were already asleep. Dudley was not happy. He went over to a boa constrictor's glass case and saw that it, too, was asleep.

"Make him do something," he growled at his father. "Set his cage on fire or something."

Vernon knocked on the glass slightly hoping to wake the snake. But the snake continued to sleep. Dudley then began to beat on the glass.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Lily told Dudley.

Dudley heaved an enormous sigh before moving on to another snake. Everyone followed except for Harry. He checks the glass to make sure that there were no cracks on it. He was about to move on when the snake spoke to him.

"Thanksss for that," said the snake. "I wasss hoping the little bassstard would move before I kicked hisss asss."

Harry's mouth dropped open. The snake seemed to be talking to him.

"Hey," said the snake. "I'm talking to you."

"R-really?" said Harry in a quiet voice. "I've never talked to a snake before."

"I've never talked to a human before. A human'sss talked to me, but every time they do I tell them to pissss off."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he asked another question.

"So, where're you from? Obviously you didn't grow in the zoo. Or were you born here?"

The snake shook his head and pointed to a sign. It read _Breed and Captivity from_** Brazil**.

"So, you're from Brazil?" asked Harry looking at the sign and then back to the snake. "I've never been there. Is it nice there? Don't you miss your family?"

"Read the sign again, assswipe."

Harry read the sign again.

"Oh, sorry."

The snake didn't know his family. They had taken it away.

Harry was suddenly shoved away from the tank and he fell onto the hard ground.

"Mummy, Daddy," he said. "Come see. You're not going to believe what this snake is doing."

Harry sat up and glared at Dudley. One minute Dudley had his face pressed up against the glass, the next minute there was no glass and Dudley was inside of the tank.

Dudley screamed as the snake began to slither out of the tank and away.

"Thanksss," he said to Harry. "Africa here I come."

"I thought you were from Brazil," said Harry.

"I am, but I've alwaysss wanted to go to Africa."

The snake left out of the exit, people screaming as they notice the snake out of its tank.

Dudley stood up and made to get out of the water, but the glass had suddenly returned. He began to bang on the glass as he realized he was trapped inside.

"Mummy! Daddy! Help!" he screamed.

"My baby!" Petunia screamed as she, Lily, Piers, Vernon, and Cassie came running over.

It was only a second before everyone except Piers glared over at Harry. Pier's was oblivious to the fact that Harry was responsible for the glass disappearing.

The drive home was a long one. No one spoke or made any type of sound. Dudley was sitting in the back of the car in his mother's jacket shivering violently.

By the time they reached Harry's home both Pier's and Dudley were sleeping in the back of the car.

Lily, Cassie, and Harry got out of the car. Vernon waited until Cassie went inside the house before speaking.

"I don't ever want to see that freak," he said jerking his thumb at Harry. "near my family again."

With that, he sped off without a backwards glance. Harry felt horrible and much worse; Snape was going to hear about it.

Author's Note: I know that I changed a lot of things, but remember that this is my version of the story. Please read and review.


	2. Hagrid

Chapter Two 

Hagrid

Snape did indeed hear about Harry's wandless magic and he was not pleased to hear that Vernon had called his son a freak.

The only punishment that Harry had endured was a very long and lethal essay on controlling emotions. He was not allowed outside of the house, to watch television, play video games, or do anything fun until the essay was complete.

Lily didn't approve and thought Snape was overreacting.

"He's just ten," she protested. "Could you control your emotions when you were ten?"

"Yes," answered Snape. "And my parents were a lot harsher than his."

"He's not you! He's Harry! He'll never get that essay done before school starts back."

"He'll finish it," he said without emotion. "He still has July and August to finish." Snape started out of the room. "I have complete faith in him."

Harry did finish the essay. July had already started by the time he finished and he was finally allowed to do other activities.

Harry thought that he had already missed a lot of the summer and a lot of the activities that had happened in the house: Family night, Karaoke night, Television night, Story night, Pizza night. Harry's feelings were a little hurt when he had heard how much fun his family was having without him.

Harry decided that he had to make up for the part of the vacation he had missed, so he decided to wake up early every morning.

That didn't go as plan. He woke with the birds for the first three days, but he was always exhausted by the afternoon and would have to take a nap. Then he forced him self to go to bed early. That worked for a week until he realized he was missing even more of his vacation.

Then one day he didn't wake up at all. . .until about ten o' clock in the morning.

After showering and grooming, he went into the kitchen hoping that there was still breakfast on the table. When he got to the kitchen he saw that there was still food on the table and Lily and Cassie were both in the kitchen.

Harry figured that they had been shopping because there were several bags on the floor and Cassie was wearing a new school uniform. She was continuing at Stonewall High while Harry was being admitted into a school called Hogwarts.

He watched as Cassie began to model around the kitchen and her new uniform, poising every other step.

"Do you like them?" she asked Harry. "Don't I look adorable."

Harry frowned. Yes, his sister did look cute. In fact she was as pretty as her mother except with Snape's eyes and hair color.

"How come I didn't get anything," said Harry trying to take the anger and jealousy out of his voice. "My birthday's in a few days time, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," answered Lily. "I was there, remember?" When her joke didn't change Harry's facial expression, she added, "Don't worry. We have a special treat for you."

Harry looked pleased with himself.

"I want a special treat too," said Cassie. She folded her arms and stamped her foot.

Harry ignored her. "What kind of treat?"

"Oh," said Lily with a hint of amusement. "You'll see."

"Harry?" called Snape from the basement.

Harry turned to go when Lily spoke. "Could you take him a piece of toast? He missed breakfast too."

Harry turned back to the table and grabbed a plate that held three pieces of toast. He turned and made his way out of the kitchen and headed for the basement.

The basement door was opposite from the kitchen door, so he didn't have to walk to far. Harry opened the door and began to descend the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw that his father was working on a potion. The basement wasn't really a basement. It was a potions lab.

"Hi, Dad," greeted Harry handing him the plate of toast. "What're you working on?"

"Just some cough syrup," he answered biting into a piece of toast. "I find that my own brand works better and with fewer side affects." Harry nodded and took a piece of toast for himself. "I was in the attic earlier and I found this." He held up a black book that read _Hogwarts, A Guide To Your Castle_. "I thought you might want to read it so you can get a glimpse of what Hogwarts is like."

Harry nodded and took the book out of his father's hands. He flipped through the book and saw pictures of towers, a lake, several classrooms, and a list of activities and clubs to join.

He looked up at Snape. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, son. Why don't you go read that book and I'll get back to my potion?"

Over the next few days, they rarely saw Harry except when they went to put laundry in his room, they ran into him on his way to the bathroom, or at mealtimes.

He stayed in his room reading _Hogwarts, A Guide To Your Castle_.

No one really interrupted him until at the end of July when Cassie pushed opened his door and waltzed into his room.

"Okay, Harry James Potter," she said striding over to his bed with her hands on her hips. "I've had enough of this. You've been in your room reading for the past three days. Don't you even want to come downstairs for your Birthday Breakfast?"

Harry jolted up out of bed. He had completely forgot that today was his birthday. He rushed to get showered and dressed and was downstairs in the next fifteen minutes.

He stopped at the kitchen door when he heard his father talking.

"It's the end of July," said Snape's voice. "The letter usually be here."

"Calm down, Sev," came Lily's voice. "Maybe they weren't sent off yet or the owls are being held up."

Harry pushed open the kitchen door. Lily and Cassie was sitting at the kitchen table that was filled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Snape was looking out of the window waiting for something.

"Good morning, Harry," said Lily. "Harry's here now, Severus," she said pointedly, telling him it's time to move away from the window.

Snape came to sit at the table and they began breakfast. They were half way finished when someone began to bang on the front door.

They all froze and turned to look at Snape, who stood up and went into the living room. His family followed behind them.

Snape opened the door and revealed a very, very, very large man with wild black hair and a long thick black beard.

"Mornin' all," said the giant. "Sorry, I'm late. Got los' several times. Righ' who's Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't know who the man was or what he wanted with him.

"T-that's me," Harry said meekly.

"Right," said the giant reaching into his coat. "I've got a letter for yeh," he began to pull out several things that people normally don't carry around. He pulled out a sack of doorknobs that he thrust at Snape, who fell over from the weight. He threw a black cat into Lily's arms, and dumped a handful of rats into Cassie's hands.

She screamed, dropped the rats on the floor, and then ran out of the room.

"Aha," said the giant as he pulled a white envelope with green writing out of his shoe. "To Mr. H Potter." He held the letter out to Harry, but it was Snape who took it.

Snape frowned at the letter. "What are you doing with this? Where are the owls?"

"Well," replied the giant. "The owls were all sent out a few weeks ago but Fred and George Weasley built a catapult that injured all the owls."

"Even so, are you trying to tell me that all the owls in the castle were injured?"

"No. We sent out two flocks of owls and both flocks ended up getting hurt. Dumbledore told me to take all of the letters and deliver 'em. Took me a month."

"Sir?" said Harry feeling braver than he felt. "If these blokes were stopping the mail from arriving. . .how come you're safe?"

"Dumbledore contacted the children's home, of course."

"Matter of interest, Hagrid," said Lily speaking up for the first time. "How exactly did you get here?"

"On Sirius's flying motorcycle, of course. Now enough with the questions, give Harry his letter."

Snape gave Harry the envelope. Harry held it delicately in his hands as if it was a bomb. He opened the letter and pulled out a piece of parchment. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress 

Harry looked at the letter and then back up at Hagrid.

"But today is the thirty first," he said.

"Don't worry," replied Hagrid. "I'll write to Dumbledore and let him know that you got the letter late. All we have to do is wait for you to decide rather you want to attend or not."

"Well, son," said Snape. "Do you want to go to Stonewall with your sister or do you want to go to Hogwarts with me?"

"Of course I want to go to Hogwarts," said Harry without a second thought. "It's sound really interesting."

"It is interesting," said Lily. "There's all the magic you learn, Quidditch matches, friends, clubs, and so many other activities. You're going to love it."

"Okay then," said Hagrid pulling an owl out of his pocket. I'll just write to Dumbledore and let him know that you accepted."

Harry smiled and looked back inside the envelope. He noticed a second sheet of parchment and pulled it out. It revealed a list of school supplies. It read:

HOGWATS SCHOOL 

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZADRY

Uniform 

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells _(_Grade 1_)

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore 

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection 

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry looked up at his father.

"Does this mean we're going to Diagon Alley? Was this the treat?"

"Yes," Snape answered the excited boy. "This is the treat. Do you want to go today?"

Harry was too speechless for words. He nodded quickly, feeling the excitement in his stomach. Harry rarely went to Diagon Alley because he would cause a disturbance in the streets.

People would rush over to him to shake his hand. Snape said it was because he was famous for the disappearance of Lord Voldemort.

Harry didn't like it when people stared at the lightening bolt shape scar on his forehead or treated him different because he was special.

"I don't have anything to do this afternoon," stated Hagrid. "Mind if I tag along."

"Yes, come with us Hagrid," answered Harry taking an immediate liking to the tall man.

Snape looked at his watch.

"Well if we're going, we'd best leave now," he said. "The stores get packed this time of year."

Harry grabbed his jacket off of the coat hook, ran to give his mom a hug, and bounded out of the door.

Author's Note: Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. By the way, these characters, places, and most information belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and I am not getting paid for it.

Thank you all for the reviews. See you soon.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 

Diagon Alley

The moment Harry's feet hit the pavement, he looked around for the motorcycle that Hagrid was talking about.

"You know, Harry," said Snape walking up to his son. "We would get to Diagon Alley faster if we used the Floo network."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was looking around for the bike. He turned towards Hagrid.

"Where is it?" he asked eagerly.

"I parked it a few blocks from here," replied Hagrid pointing in the direction that they should walk in.

Harry began to walk with Hagrid, Snape following behind them.

Today was a cool summer day. White, fluffy clouds filled the sky and a gusty wind blew occasionally. Harry didn't really mind the weather. Diagon Alley was Diagon Alley whether it rain, snowed, hailed, or it was a hurricane.

When they had walked over to the next block, Harry could see a large motorcycle parked on the corner.

"Cool," exclaimed Harry running over to it. "Can we ride this?"

"Sorry, Harry," answered Hagrid. "But there just isn't enough room for all three of us."

Snape could see the disappointment in his son's face. All three of them didn't need to get on the bike. He could easily allow Harry to fly with Hagrid and he would apparate. But could he trust the half-giant to take care of Harry?

"I suppose you could go with, Hagrid," Snape said slowly. "I'll meet you guys at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Really?" said Harry looking from Snape to Hagrid. When they both nodded, Harry thanked them and climbed onto the back of the bike.

Hagrid picked up the helmet and placed it on top of his enormous head.

"Just be careful," Snape said to Hagrid as he took the helmet of Hagrid's head and placed it on Harry's.

"Don't worry," said Hagrid climbing onto the bike. "I'll take care of Harry as if he was my own son." This made Snape frown. "Hang on tight, Harry."

Harry, not able, or wanting, to place his hands around Hagrid's waist, gripped the back of his jacket.

Hagrid started the engine and the motorcycle drove a few feet before it went into the air.

Harry looked down and could see the tiny speck that was his father. He watched the speck until it disappeared. Then he looked straight ahead watching the birds fly away from the noisy machine.

Harry thought that flying was the best feeling he ever got. It was like being free from all the troubles in the world. He could feel the sensation in his stomach. Wasn't this every muggle kid's dream? To fly?

"Won't the muggles see us?" yelled Harry over the loud wind.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not suppose to be on this thing," Hagrid answered back. "I'm not even suppose to be doing magic."

"Why not,"

"Got expelled in me third year,"

"You were expelled? Why?"

"You still have your letter?" asked Hagrid changing the subject.

"Yes," Harry answered. "How are we supposed to land this thing in front of the Leaky Cauldron? Won't muggles see us landing?"

"That's why I have to land it in an alleyway," he answered. "Hang on. We're landing."

The motorcycle landed on the ground with a small bump and then skidded to a halt behind a large garbage can.

They both climbed off the bike and hurried out of the alley before anyone noticed that they had just flown a bike.

They made their way to the tiny, grubby pub that was the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid ushered Harry inside. It was dark and shabby.

Several witches and wizards were inside having drinks, chatting with each other, and playing cards. Snape was sitting at the bar drinking tea and talking to the owner.

"Hello there, Tom," said Hagrid leading Harry over to the bar.

Tom looked up and his face broke into a huge smile at the sight of Harry.

"Harry," he yelled so the whole pub knew that Harry Potter was in his pub. "It's so good to see you, young friend. Would you like a drink?"

"Would you mind not yelling in my ear," growled Snape.

"Sorry, Tom," said Hagrid, saving Harry the trouble of answering. "We have Hogwarts business to take care of."

Harry was about to turn to head out when he came face to face with everyone in the bar. People began to shake his hand, welcome him, or just stare at him.

"Hello, Harry," said a man with a top hat. "I'm Dedalus Diggle."

"So what?" said a witch. "I'm Tabby Richardson."

The next the Harry knew, he was being introduced to the whole pub. He hoped that he wasn't suppose to remember all of these names because they were all thrown at him.

Snape had had enough.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter,"

"So what," said Snape. "Get the hell out of here. Don't you people have anything better to do?"

Snape steered Harry to the back door where a pale man stood smoking on a pipe. His eye was twitching and Harry begun to wonder what he was smoking.

"Hello, Professor Quirrel," said Hagrid causing Snape to glare at him. "I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrel, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Hello," said Harry.

"H-h-hello, H-Harry P-Potter," stammered Quirrel. "I-It's a p-pleasure t-to m-meet y-you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," said Snape in a bored voice. "We have to go. Excuse us."

Without another word. Snape steered Harry out of the back door and into the alley, Hagrid followed behind them.

"I'm glad that's over with," sighed Harry.

"Next time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't stop to chat with people on the way out," Snape said to Hagrid.

Hagrid didn't respond. He pulled out a pink umbrella and tapped a brick three times before it quivered. The bricks moved apart and showed the entrance to Diagon Alley.

They went through the archway and the wall behind them closed.

"Remember the rules," Snape said to Harry as they walked through the crowded street. "You are not to talk to strangers, you are not to leave my side for it is easy to get lost, if you do get lost you are to wait for me to come and find you, and if you cause any trouble you will be grounded for years to come. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry exasperated. He was secretly pleased when Snape didn't tell him that he had to hold his hand at all times.

They made their way to Gringotts, a large snowy bank that towered all of the little shops.

"Dad, can we see the dragon?"

"No."

When they entered, they saw goblins walking around, talking with one another, examining coins, assisting wizards, and cleaning their ears with their long fingernails.

Snape, Hagrid, and Harry stood in a long line and waited for there turn. It was about twenty minutes when two goblins became avalible.

Snape and Hagrid each went to different goblins. Harry had been with Snape to Gringotts so he knew what was in their vault. Something Hagrid said, however, got his attention.

"I'm here on official Hogwarts business," he said proudly. "I've got a letter from Albus Dumbledore about the You-Know-What in vault number seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin blinked at him a few times before taking the note and examining it closely. It must have passed the test because the goblin nodded and called one of his fellow goblins over.

"Griphook here will take you to your vault."

Harry really wanted to see what was in vault number seven hundred and thirteen.

"Hey, dad," said Harry. "Can I go with Hagrid to his vault?"

Snape blinked at Harry. Why would his own son want to go to someone else's vault? His didn't have enough gold in it?

"If you wish," answered Snape.

Harry beamed and then walked off with Hagrid. Griphook led them to a narrow stoned passageway that was filled with torches. There were tons of different railroad tracks and carts rushing by.

Harry followed as Hagrid and Griphook got into one of the carts. The minute Harry sat down; the cart began to speed down the railroad tracks. Hagrid seemed to not like it much because he turned a deep shade of green. Harry, however, enjoyed it very much. The cold air may have stung his eyes, but he loved the way the wind whipped his hair.

After several twists and turns, they arrived at vault seven hundred and thirteen.

Griphook led them over to the vault. Harry knew something important had to be inside for there was no keyhole for the vault.

"Stand back," said Griphook. He moved his finger gently down the door and the door opened. "If anyone besides a Gringotts goblin did that they would get sucked inside."

"Is there anyone in there?" asked Harry.

"Let's hope not," Griphook replied. "It's still another eight years before we do our annual search."

Harry looked inside the vault. Either this 'Dumbledore' was extremely poor or he was playing a trick on Hagrid. There was nothing inside of the vault. Or so he thought.

Hagrid bent over and picked up a grubby bag that looked as if it could barely carry a few sickles.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hagrid, what's. . ."

"Sorry, Harry, I can't," said Hagrid. "It's worth more than me job if I tell you. Come on back to the cart."

Snape had been waiting outside when Hagrid and Harry had returned to the entrance of Gringotts. Harry said good-bye to Griphook and followed Hagrid out of the door.

"I thought we'd get your uniform first," said Snape as Harry went to join him.

"Listen," said Hagrid. "You mind if I get a pick me up at the Leaky Cauldron? That cart didn't agree with me."

"I don't care," replied Snape pushing Harry towards Madame Malkin's robe shop. "Just don't come back drunk."

Snape and Harry entered the shop and a squat witch greeted them.

"Hello, Professor Snape. Hello, Harry. Here for Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes, I also need a few other muggle clothing," said Snape.

"Sure, look around," she said to Snape. "You, come with me," she said gesturing to Harry.

Harry followed Madame Malkin to the back of the robe shop. She led him onto a stool and began the measurements.

Next to Harry, a boy with a pale pointed face was getting his robes adjusted.

"Hello," he said to Harry. "Going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father went to get my books and my mother is getting other supplies. Then I'll tell them to buy me a racing broom."

"I thought we couldn't have those."

"Well, anyone's who's anyone can," said the boy importantly. "My father will tell Dumbledore to bend the rule for me."

Harry didn't respond. This boy reminded him of his cousin Dudley. Dudley always went complaining to Vernon when he didn't get his way.

"Ever play Quidditch?"

"No."

"I have. It's a lot of fun. I'm going to try out for the house team," he paused. "Know what house you'll be in?"

"No," answered Harry. "I thought you had to be sorted into the houses." At least that's what it said in _Hogwarts, A Guide To Your Castle_.

"You are," the boy responded. "But I already know what house I'm going to be in. Slytherin."

"Err, right."

"Who is that unholy creature?" said the boy looking in the front window. Hagrid was standing outside with three ice cream cones and showing that he couldn't come inside.

"That's Hagrid," answered Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"He must be their gay keeper," replied the boy.

"Gamekeeper," said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Well, father says he's a gay keeper. I've heard about him. He lives in a hut on school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant,"

"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"My mom's at home with my sister and my dad is buying other clothing."

The boy looked at Harry with interest before asking, "What's your blood status?"

Harry was saved the trouble of answering when Madame Malkin said, "All finished."

Harry hopped off the stool not wanting to spend another second talking to this boy.

"I'll see you in Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy.

Harry walked to the front of the shop and waited for Snape to pay for the clothing. When they got outside, Hagrid handed Harry an ice cream cone, but Snape absolutely refused to take one.

They continued on with there shopping buying parchment, quills, ink, school books, a cauldron, scales, potion ingredients, and a telescope.

The last thing Harry needed to buy was his wand. The thing that he was most excited to buy. Hagrid had long disappeared and Harry had wondered where he was. They went inside Ollivander's wand shop. It was dark and shabby. Harry wondered where Ollivander was and how long it would take for him to get his wand.

Harry walked up to the counter and a voice spoke causing Harry to jump.

"Good afternoon," it said. An old man walked into the light and took a good look at Harry. "I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

"Have you?"

Ollivander took a step closer to Harry still examining him.

"You have Lily's eyes," he said. "It seems like it was yesterday when your parents were buying their first wand. Or shall I say their wand buying them. You see Mr. Potter a wand chooses the wizard."

"If you say so," mumbled Harry. Then he said in a clear voice, "Can I have my wand, sir?"

Ollivander ignored him.

"I remember every wand I ever sold," he went over to the shelves and began to examine many boxes. "If you told me a person's name I would be able to identify their wand."

"Can you just identify mine?"

Ollivander studied him for a moment before pulling a measuring tape out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"This one," replied Harry holding out his right arm.

Ollivander began to measure his arm, talking of wands as he went.

"I love wands," he said. "I've been studying wands for a long time, Mr. Potter, and not once have I disappointed one of my customers."

Ollivander stopped the measurement and went over to a shelf filled with wands. He grabbed several different ones and returned to Harry. He handed Harry one of the wands.

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring," he said. "Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a try."

Before Harry could move his arm, Ollivander took the wand away and replaced it with another.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Quite whippy."

This time Harry waved the wand around before Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, this isn't you either," he handed Harry a third wand. " Try this. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."

This didn't seem to want to work for Harry either. They tried again and again and again. Harry felt sure that Ollivander would run out of wands before they found one that suited him perfectly.

"Hmm," said Ollivander. He then gave Harry another wand. "I wonder. Try that one. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry waved the wand around and red sparks showered them as if to say 'Hallelujah'. Harry felt sure that this was the wand for him.

Harry looked at Ollivander to see what he thought, only to find him staring at the wand.

"What?" asked Harry starting to feel anxious.

"It just so happen that the phoenix whose tail is in that wand gave another feather, which happens to reside in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wand."

Harry blinked. "Who must not be named?" he simply asked.

Snape stepped in and paid seven galleons for Harry's wand. There was an awkward silence when there was a sharp knock on the window.

They all turned to see Hagrid in the window holding a cage that held a snowy owl. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"She's so pretty," said Harry when they left out of the store to join Hagrid. Hagrid handed him the cage.

"That is your very own owl," he said proudly.

"She's for me? Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Don't mention it," he replied, looking at his watch. "Well. I'd better get back. Dumbledore'll be wanting his. . .he'll be wanting to see me. I'll see you at Hogwarts. Harry, Snape."

He turned to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Snape waited for him to disappear before grasping Harry's arm and turning on spot.

Author's Note: Hey! How come not that many people are reviewing? I see all the hits, favorites, and alerts, but not that many reviews. Even if you don't like the story a nice 'hi' would be nice. Don't be scared, I don't bite. Please, Please, Please review. And to all that have, a big thanks.


	4. A Friend

Chapter 4 

A Friend

Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He had an entire month before he could leave. So to remind him how long until he leave, he made himself a calendar marking how many days he had left until he went to Hogwarts.

Harry spent the remaining weeks playing with his new owl, which he decided to call Hedwig. He had got her name out of one of his schoolbooks that he occasionally read.

On the last night of Harry's summer vacation, Lily cooked an enormous dinner filled with Harry and Cassie's favorite food. They were in the middle of the meal when Harry realized that he had no way to get to his new school.

"How am I going to get to Hogwarts," he asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," answered Snape. "I have a train ticket that will get you there. The train leaves from King Cross at eleven."

Harry nodded and finished eating his pizza.

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning. He hardly slept at all. He was too excited about going to Hogwarts that he drifted in and out of sleep.

By the time Harry showered, dressed, and packed his trunk, the rest of the family was rushing around the house looking for last minute items.

Harry sat on the couch watching cartoons waiting for them to get ready. Lily was so busy trying to get Cassie to put on her clothes rather than a swimsuit that she forgot to get dressed herself. Snape had been fire called so many times that he left for the Ministry telling Lily to take Harry to King's Cross.

It was eight thirty by the time Lily persuaded Cassie to wear appropriate clothing. While she was in the room getting dressed, Cassie decided to play on the stairs.

"You better stop before you fall," warned Harry. "If you break your arm we are not driving you to the hospital."

"Don't worry," said Cassie. "I'm not gonna fall. I'm a pro."

Harry ignored her. A few seconds went by when he heard his sister shriek. There was a loud crash followed by an earsplitting scream.

Harry looked over the couch and saw his sister lying on her arm crying out in pain. Seeing tears pouring out of her eyes made Harry rush over to her. He helped her up and hugged her as he said comforting words to her.

Lily ran out of her room fully dressed and rushed down the stairs.

"What happened?" she asked over Cassie's screams.

"I told her not to play on the stairs," said Harry. "But she wouldn't listen. Then she fell."

Lily knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Let me see your arm," she said gently pulling Cassie's arm close to her to examine it. Cassie howled in pain and pulled her arm away from her mother. "It's broken. We'll have to get you to a hospital immediately."

Lily looked at Harry and frowned. She really wanted to take Harry to King's Cross, but Cassie needed medical attention.

Harry knew this.

"You go ahead and take Cassie," he told his mother. "I'll take the bus to King Cross."

"Do you know how to get there?" Lily asked, not wanting to risk her son getting lost.

"No, but you could give me the directions."

"Watch your sister," she said standing up.

Harry watched as his mother went back up the stairs. He helped his sister off the floor and led her over to the couch. She was sobbing silently.

It was a few minutes before Lily returned with a piece of paper.

"I've written down directions to King's Cross and what you're supposed to do when you get there," she said handing Harry a piece of parchment and his ticket. "It's very important that you don't lose that ticket. You hear me? **Don't lose that ticket**."

"Okay, okay," said Harry impatiently. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm eleven."

She surveyed him before handing him his jacket.

"I'm going to go through the fire with Cassie, you head out of the door."

Harry pulled his jacket on and went to his bedroom to fetch his trunk.

When he came downstairs, Lily and Cassie had already left. He picked up Hedwig's cage in one hand and used the other hand to drag his trunk to the front door.

When he got outside he felt a chill in the air. He knew a storm wasn't to far away because the sky was filled with dark gray storm clouds.

He slowly made his way to the bus station. Once there he noticed two muggles waiting for the bus. They gave Harry a curious look as he went to sit down, sitting his trunk next to him.

As Harry waited for the bus, he felt more alone than ever. He was also worried. What if he misinterpreted his mother's directions and ended up getting lost?

By the time the bus arrived small droplets of rain were falling from the sky. Harry heaved his trunk onto the bus and went to place it under two seats. He then went back to pay his fare. He went to sit in the sits over his trunk, he sat in one and placed Hedwig's cage in the other.

Harry had been on the bus for fifteen minutes before the rain started pouring down. The bus began to slow as it progressed down the street. The rocking and creeping of the bus made Harry's eyelids droop. He had woken up very early and now he was suddenly feeling sleepy.

He decided to rest his eyes. After all, the bus wouldn't reach King's Cross for another forty-five minutes.

Harry fell into a fitful sleep and didn't wake up until he leaned over sideways knocking Hedwig's cage to the floor. The owl screeched as she rolled to the opposite side of the bus.

Harry jolted up. He looked out the window and saw that he was in an unfamiliar area. He gulped loudly. He hoped that he wasn't lost. Harry turned around in his seat and addressed the woman behind him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Did we past King's Cross station?"

"Yes," she answered looking up from her book. "An hour ago."

_An hour! _Harry looked up and read the clock that was hanging in front of the bus. It was now ten o' clock. He had an hour before the train left.

Harry pulled the cord to signal for the bus to stop at the next stop. He walked to the other side of the bus to retrieve Hedwig, grabbed his trunk, and dragged it to the front of the bus.

"Thank you," he said as the bus stopped. A man behind him helped lifted his trunk off the bus and into the rain. Harry smiled at the man, who smiled back and continued on his way.

Harry looked around the area, but it was hard to see because of the heavy rain. He began to walk in the opposite direction his bus was traveling in. Harry thought that if he could find a phone he'd be able to call home, but if he called he would have to wait on Lily to come and pick him up. He didn't have time to wait.

Harry continued to drag his trunk down the street occasionally glancing at his watch.

At ten fifteen he arrived at a store where a man was pushing a bunch of shopping carts. If he could get a shopping cart, he'd be able to roll to King's Cross.

He had to plan this carefully. He knew the man would never part with the shopping cart unless he was doing shopping. Harry dropped his trunk and raised his owl to face him.

"Okay, Hedwig," he said to the owl. "I have a plan to get us to King's Cross but I need your help. Will you help me?" Hedwig gave a hoot and flapped her wings jovially. "Okay, I need you to get that man with the carts attention."

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and she flew towards the man. Harry watched as his owl began to fly circles over the man head occasionally pecking him. The man covered his head with one of his arms and used the other to swat at the owl.

People on the streets stopped to watch. Some people laughing at the man, others trying to help out, but no one could catch the owl, she was to fast.

While Hedwig was distracting everyone, Harry slipped over to the carts and detached one. He pushed it over to his trunk. He looked inside the trunk taking out several belts. He placed the trunk on the bottom of the carts before tying it in place. He pushed the cart until he was running with it in full speed. He jumped inside.

Hedwig saw her master was finished and her job was done. She flew after the cart and landed safely inside next to Harry.

The cart wasn't going as fast as a car, but was going faster than Harry could walk. He knew that he had to maintain control of the cart in order for him to get where he was going. So when he had to go left, he leaned left. When he needed to go right, he would lean right.

The cart zoomed down the street through mud and around people. It would temporarily soar through the air before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

It was ten forty five when the cart had finally crashed into a pole in front of King's Cross. They had made it.

Harry untied his trunk and made his way inside. He was soaking wet and leaving mud puddles behind, that people slipped in.

Harry fetched himself a trolley and placed his trunk on top. Hedwig was on his shoulder, he had left her trunk in front of the store. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the piece of parchment Lily had given to him.

He opened it and let out a cry of surprise. He couldn't read a thing. All the ink had run together. The note was no longer any use to him.

He pushed the trolley in the direction of the platforms. He threw the parchment away as he passed a trashcan.

_Okay, Harry, think. Use your common sense_. _You're ticket says platform nine and three quarters. Just find platform nine._

Harry looked around and found platform nine, but there was no nine and three quarters. There was a platform ten, eleven, and twelve, but his seem not to be anywhere insight.

He began to bang his head on his trolley's handle when he heard a woman speak.

". . .packed with muggles. . ."

Harry looked up and saw a short, plumped woman with several red haired children.

If she had mentioned muggles then surely she was a witch. Harry began to follow at a safe distance behind them. He stopped a short distance away from them, but not far enough that he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What was the platform again?" asked the mother.

"Nine and three quarters," said a small girl with red hair. "Mum can I go too?"

"No, Ginny," her mother answered. "You're not old enough. "Alright, Percy, you go first."

The oldest of the boys wheeled his cart around so that he was facing the brick wall that separated platforms nine and ten. He began to run at the wall. Harry wasn't sure what had happened because a group of people had walked in front of him, but the oldest boy seemed to have disappeared.

"You next, Fred," said the plump woman.

"I'm not Fred. And you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell that I'm George."

"I'm sorry, George," she said.

The boy wheeled his cart around and then said, "Only joking. I am Fred." He started at the barrier. One minute he was there and the next minute he was gone.

_How'd he do that._

Harry watched as the boy's twin copied him and he soon disappeared through the barrier.

Deciding that he had no other option, Harry pushed his trolley over to the remainder of the family.

"Excuse me," he said to the mother.

"Hello, dear," she said kindly. "New at Hogwarts? Ron's new too," she indicated her fourth son.

He was tall with freckles and a lot of red hair.

"I don't know how. . ."

"To get through the barrier?" she asked. He nodded. "All you have to do is run straight through the wall. Don't be nervous. Go on, go before Ron."

Harry wheeled his cart around and began to run towards the wall. He closed his eyes waiting to crash into the wall. But he didn't crash.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting on a platform packed with people. He noticed a sign above the train that read Hogwarts Express and knew that he was in the right place.

He began to move along the train looking for a place to put his trunk.

Smoke drifted above the heads of the chattering crowed, while cats meowed, owls hooted, and a toad croaked.

Harry walked passed a boy with a round-face who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Come on Lee, let us see it,"

The boy lifted a top of the box and several people screamed as something long and hairy poked out of the box.

Harry continued along the train until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Hedwig flew inside and sat in a seat while Harry tried to lift his trunk into the compartment. The trunk was so heavy that he could barely lift it. It fell painfully on his foot and he began to hop up and down.

"Want a hand?" asked a voice behind him. He turned and saw that it was one of the red-haired twins from earlier.

"Yes, please," answered Harry.

"Hey, Fred! Come give me a hand."

With the help of the twins, they managed to get Harry's trunk into the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry as he wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Holy cow," said the first twin staring at Harry's forehead.

"I think that's. . ." said the other twin also staring at his forehead.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"_Harry Potter_?" the twins said in a unison.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The twins looked at each other. One of them opened their mouth as if to ask a question. Harry was very relieved when he heard their mother calling for them.

"Fred? George? You there?"

"Coming, Mum."

They took one last look at Harry before jumping off the train.

Harry went and sat himself by the window next to Hedwig, who seemed to be reading a book. Harry looked out of the window and watched the red-haired family, wishing that he was with his own family.

The woman pulled out a handkerchief.

"You've got snot on your nose, Ron," she said as she begun to rub the youngest boy's nose.

"Ow! Mum, get off," he said.

The woman stopped.

"Fine," she snapped. "Walk around school with snot on your nose. Don't come crying to me when you don't make friends," she then turned to the twins. "Where's Percy?"

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding up to them. He was already wearing his Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long mother," he said. "I'm up front with the other prefects."

"Alright," answered the mother. "Send me an owl when you get there."

She gave Percy a kissed before he left. She turned to the twins.

"You two better behave yourselves. If I get another letter about you, I'll come after you." She said the last part in a deadly voice. Then added, "Look after Ron."

"Don't worry, we'll take real good care of Ron."

Harry saw the youngest boy's face turn red.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we saw on the train?"

Harry leaned away from the window not wanting to be seen.

"You know the black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter_!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him. Please. . . ."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and he's not something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. And we saw his scar." There was a second before, "I wonder if he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. If you do, I'll pull your tongue from your mouth and serve it in gravy."

A whistle sounded.

"You'd better get on the train," said the mother. The three boys got onto the train and leaned out of the window. The mother kissed the boys good-bye, and their sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny. You'll be going next year."

The train began to move. Harry watched as several people waved at their families and yelled their good-byes. The train gathered speed and turned a corner.

Harry stared out of the window watching the houses fly past. He was thinking that he was lucky to have caught the train on time.

Harry heard the compartment door open and he looked around.

He saw the youngest brother of the red-haired family. Harry watched as the boy looked around the compartment.

"Excuse me," he said to Harry. "Is anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head. The boy came into the compartment and sat down opposite of Harry. He stared at Harry for a moment then looked quickly away.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going to be down on the other end of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," muttered Ron.

"Hey, Harry," said the other twin. "Have we introduced ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. This is our little brother Ron." See you later."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron.

There was a moment's silence. Harry and Ron continued to stare at each other.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "I thought it was another one Fred and George's jokes. Do you really have the scar?"

"Um, yeah," answered Harry. He lifted the front of his hair revealing his lightening bolt scar.

"So, that's where You-Know-Who's spell. . .?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember it."

"Nothing?"

Harry shook his head and remained silent. Ron continued to stare at Harry. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly looked out the window.

"Are all of your family wizards?" asked Harry, who was just simply trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Ron. "I think my Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't talk about him much."

"You must know tons of magic. . .I mean, I know a few simply spells. My parents taught them to me."

"I heard you and your mother went to live with Snape," said Ron. "What's he like at home? Fred and George told me he has a nasty temper."

"Well, he does," admitted Harry. "I mean, overall he's a pretty good guy. What's it like having three brothers. I bet the house gets crowded."

"Five brothers," said Ron in a gloomy voice. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie left already—Bill was head boy and Charlie was the captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George messes around but they still get good grades and everyone thinks they're really funny. So if I succeed it's no big deal because it's all been done." Ron took a deep breath before continuing. "You never get anything new with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached in his pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat.

"His name is Scabbers. He was Percy's, but dad gave him an owl when he became prefect. They couldn't aff—they decided to give Scabbers to me."

Harry didn't find anything wrong with not having any money. He was always taught to judge a person from the inside of the body, not the inside of the wallet.

"He's still pretty amazing," said Harry.

They talked the entire train ride. It was past twelve when a lady with a teacart came into their compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked.

Ron muttered that he wasn't hungry, but Harry went out into the hall and bought a handful of his favorite snacks; Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and two bottles of Pumpkin Juice. He paid the witch and returned inside the compartment.

"That's a lot of sweets for one person," said Ron watching Harry take his seat and emptying the sweets into the seat between him and Hedwig.

The pile of candy began to topple and Hedwig had to take refuge on the back of Harry's seats.

"It is," Harry responded to Ron. "That's why I bought enough for two people."

Ron stared at Harry as if he was someone more than the Boy-Who-Lived. He stared at him as if he considered him a friend. Other than his family, Harry never had a friend before. He had this feeling in his body that he never felt with someone outside his family. He had made a friend.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy, happy, happy. Yay! We've met Ron. Next chapter they arrive at Hogwarts.


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 4 

Hogwarts

"Nope. . .nope. . .nope. . .nope."

Ron was picking through the remaining of the Chocolate Frogs looking for the cards. He had told Harry that he loved to collect the famous witch or wizard cards and that he was only missing two cards.

"Here's another Dumbledore," said Ron tossing the card to Harry.

Harry, not really interested in the card, glanced at it and threw it in the empty seat next to him.

They had eaten most of the candy and were full, so Harry didn't mind that the open Chocolate Frogs were falling to the floor.

He watched as Ron opened the boxes like a small child at Christmas.

"Which card did you say you need again?" asked Harry.

"Agrippa or Ptolemy," answered Ron, throwing another card into an empty seat.

"I think I have those two at home," said Harry. "You can have them."

"Really? Thanks!"

Just then the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy, brown hair walked in with the boy with the round face.

"Have either of you seen a toad," said the girl. "Neville seems to have lost one?"

"No," said Ron. "And I wouldn't look for it if I were you. Toads are so out of fashion." Neville's eyes filled with tears and the girl's face looked reproachful. "I mean, I can't talk. I brought Scabbers after all." He showed them the sleeping rat on his leg. "I know a spell that could change him colors."

"A magic spell?" said the girl. "Let's see it then."

"Err," said Ron, who wasn't expecting to show it off. "Okay."

He pulled out a tattered old wand and pointed it at Scabbers. He cleared his throat before saying: "_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. They waited a few seconds before the girl spoke up.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "It's not a very good one. I've tried a few simple spells and they all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. You are?"

"Ron Weasley," answered Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really? Wow, it's nice to meet you." Hermione stood up. "We better go look for Neville's toad. Let us know if you see it."

Ron and Harry both watched as Hermione and Neville left out of the compartment. Harry looked over at Ron and thought that he looked upset about something.

"I think Scabbers' whiskers are a bit brighter," said Harry trying to cheer Ron up.

Harry had been staring out of the window for a while when the compartment door opened again. Harry thought that Hermione and Neville had come back until the boy from Madame Malkin's stepped inside. Two large boys accompanied him.

"So," he said. "It's true. Everyone's been saying that Harry Potter's on the train. It's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He wasn't looking at the boy, but rather the boys that stood on either side of him.

"This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," he said indicating the boys. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a snort that sounded more like laughter. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, freckles, hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley." Ron turned red in the face and Malfoy turned his attention back to Harry. "Why're you hanging out with blood traitors? Come join us in our compartment."

"No, thanks," said Harry coldly. He didn't really Malfoy. Especially, after he insulted his friend.

"I'm warning you, Potter. You go picking the wrong side you'll put yourself in danger."

"And what do you call the wrong side?"

"Hanging with muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors."

Ron stood up with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Get out," he said through clenched teeth.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. They were both bigger than Ron, so Harry stood up besides Ron in case he had to support his friend.

"And if we don't?" asked Malfoy in a mocking tone.

Ron made a movement towards Malfoy and Harry made a movement towards Goyle. For some strange reason, Scabbers the rat jumped onto Goyle's face and began to bit him.

Goyle panicked and began to dance on the spot while his two friends tried to get Scabbers off. Malfoy finally managed to grab hold of the rat and threw him into the wall.

"Scabbers!" cried Ron. He ran over to the wall to check that Scabbers was okay.

Harry glared at Malfoy, who took a step back in fear. Malfoy turned to his friends.

"Let's go back to the compartment," he said. He turned to Harry. "One day you're going to wish you took my advice."

They turned and left out of the compartment. Harry walked over to Ron to make sure that Scabbers was still among the living.

"How's Scabbers?" asked Harry.

"He's fine," Ron answered picking up his rat and returning to his seat. "He's asleep."

Harry and Ron had both just taken their seats when the compartment door opened again and Hermione came in. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What was all that noise?" she asked in a bossy voice. "Have you been fighting?"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron replied.

"I've had to come back this way twice because people had been acting immature and running up and down the hall," she told them.

Ron looked at Harry and considered him for a moment.

"You can't listen to a word Malfoy says to you," he said. "His whole family is nothing but dark wizards. They really supported You-Know-Who and were the first to come back on are side when he vanished." He turned to Hermione and noticed that she was still standing there. "What?"

She glared at Ron before saying, "I suggest you put your robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

"Fine," said Ron in a stiff voice. "You mind leaving while we get changed?"

Hermione pursed up her lips and looked from Harry to Ron. She turned on her heels and left out of the compartment door.

Harry looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dark. They both pulled on their robes and were just placing their muggle clothes in their trunks when the train began to slow down.

Harry and Ron picked up all the sweets that was left and threw them in the trashcan that was in the hall in front of their compartment.

The train came to a stop and people began to push their way out of their compartments and off of the train. Harry and Ron stayed together not wanting to get separated. Harry was glad to have someone to talk to.

"What's that light?" Ron asked.

Harry looked in the direction Ron was facing. He could see a light bobbling towards them and heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here! Hello, Harry."

Hagrid's big, hairy face could be seen over many peoples' heads.

"C'mon, follow me. Anymore firs' years?"

When all of the first years reached Hagrid, he began to lead them away from the train. They quietly followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path.

They had been walking for what felt like forever when Hagrid called out, "You'll get your first glimpse of Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round the bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

Harry rounded the bend and saw that the narrow path opened up onto the edge of a large black lake. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw a vast castle with shiny windows and many towers sitting on a mountain across from the lake.

"No more n' four to a boat," said Hagrid pointing at a vast fleet of little boats. Harry and Ron got into a boat with Neville and, to Ron's disgust, Hermione.

Everyone in?" asked Hagrid, who was crammed into a boat by himself. "Forward!" he yelled.

The boats began to move on their own across the lake. Harry kept his eyes on the castle wondering if Snape had made it there. He was wondering if he'd fit in. He knew that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' would fit in, but will people like him for who he was?

"Heads down," called Hagrid. "We're almost there."

Harry bent his head to avoid the curtain of ivy. The boats rocked a little when they came to a halt on the shoreline. Hagrid began to check the boats as people climbed out.

"Oy, you," Hagrid called out to Neville. "Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" called Neville as Hagrid passed the toad over.

They followed Hagrid to the castle. They walked up the stone steps and crowded around the oak front door.

"Everyone here?" asked Hagrid. "You still got your toad?"

"No," mumbled Neville.

But Hagrid didn't hear him. He turned around and knocked on the castle door.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, black haired witch with emerald green robes. She had a very stern look and knew this was a woman that you wouldn't want to piss off.

_Kind of like, Dad,_ thought Harry.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take them from here."

She opened the door wider to allow the students to come inside. The entrance hall was twice the size of Harry's house. The stonewalls were lit with torches like the ones that resembled in Gringotts and Harry could see a marble staircase that lead to the upper floors.

They followed McGonagall across the stone floor. Harry could hear hundreds of voices in the door off to the right and knew that the rest of the school was already there.

McGonagall led them to a small chamber. They all crammed themselves inside and waited for the Professor to explain. She turned around to address the timid looking students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term feast will began shortly, but before you take your seats you will need to be sorted into your houses.They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain you house points; your rule breaking will lose you house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be rewarded the house cup. The sorting will began in a few minutes. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

They all waited quietly, too nervous to speak. A few minutes later, McGonagall returned.

"We are ready for you," she said.

They followed her through the door. They walked into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that was floating in mid-air along four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were set with golden plates and goblets, but Harry didn't see any food. They came upon another long table where all the teachers were seated.

Harry's eyes scanned the staff table looking for his father. He found him sitting next to Professor Quirrell. He noticed his father looking at him and he waved. Snape waved back.

Harry looked away when he noticed an old hat being placed on a stool. The sorting was about to begin.

The hat twitched and a rip near the brim formed a mouth. The hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty _

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep the bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where brave the dwell at heart,_

_Their daring, brave, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Applause broke out as the hat finished. It bowed to the four tables and became still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl stepped out of line and went over to the stool. She placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. It was a moment's silence before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry watched as his classmates were sorted into different houses. Harry had read a lot about the houses in_ Hogwarts, A Guide To Your Castle_ and thought that Gryffindor was the best house. He didn't tell his Slytherin father that's where he wanted to go because he thought that he would get upset. Then again, his mother was Gryffindor during their time at Hogwarts.

"Potter, Harry!" called McGonagall.

There were whispers as Harry walked forward. He placed the hat onto his head and sat on the stool. He waited.

"Hmm," said a voice in his head. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself. But where shall I place you?"

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ thought Harry.

"What? Place you in Hufflepuff?"

_Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff._

"Oh, you want to go to Ravenclaw, do you?"

_Not Ravenclaw, not Ravenclaw._

"Hmm. Maybe I should place you in the Muggle world."

_Not the Muggle world, not the Muggle world._

"If not Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or the Muggle world. I guess it should be—GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Gryffindor table burst into applause. Harry took the hat off of his head and placed it back on the stool. He walked over to the Gryffindor table. Percy stood up to shake hands with Harry while Fred Weasley made a big scene over the sorting.

"Ha!" he said enthusiastically. "We've got Potter. Now what, Slytherins? We made you look stupid! We creamed you! We took Potter right under your noses!"

"This isn't a war," said a girl from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, it is," said Fred. "And you lose everyday."

Nearly everyone laughed. They all continued to laugh until Dumbledore calmed everyone down. The sorting continued. Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and 'Zabini, Blaise' went to Slytherin.

Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at all of the students. He had a lot of energy for someone his age.

"Welcome," he said, his arms opened wide. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast, I have a few words to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and everyone laughed. Harry thought that those were very odd words for a man that age to speak.

"Is he mad or on Pot?" Harry asked Percy.

"I can assure you," said Percy. "He's not on Pot. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry looked down and his mouth dropped open. There were hundreds of different dishes on the table. He had never seen this much food at one time. Not even at an 'All you can eat' buffet.

He piled his plate high with everything in reach. He began to dig into his food. He was halfway through when he noticed someone staring at him. He saw a ghost wearing a ruffle watching him eat.

"That does look delicious," he said. "I haven't eaten in almost four hundred years. I don't need to, but of course one does miss it. I'm Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know you," said Ron suddenly. "Your Nearly Headless Nick."

"I believe my mother named me Nicholas de Mimsy…" the ghost began but Hermione interrupted.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he seized his left ear and pulled. His head lifted off his neck and fell onto his shoulder. It seem to be hanging on by a hinge.

All the first years in the vicinity pushed there plates away from them. Nick placed his head back on and continued to address them like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I hope you first years are willing to help us scrape the house cup," he said, looking at the still disgusted first years. Slytherin has won it six years in a row. I'm tired of the Bloody Baron boasting about it. That's him over there." He pointed to a ghost covered in silver blood. Harry felt even more disgusted.

"How'd eat get covered in blood?" asked Seamus.

"You know what? I've never asked him."

When everyone, who wasn't to disgusted to eat, finished eating as much as they could, the food vanished from the plates and tables and dessert appeared.

Harry helped himself to Treacle Tart as the conversation turned to families.

"I'm half and half," Seamus was saying. "Me dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him that she was a witch until after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Neville turning red. "I was brought up by my Gran and she's a witch." He didn't continue and no one forced him to.

"What about you Harry?" asked Seamus. "I heard that you were adopted by Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded and a few of the students laughed.

"You better not ever get into trouble," said Dean. "I feel sorry for the kids whose parents work at the school with them."

Harry frowned. He didn't mind going to the same school that Snape worked at. He thought it would be fun. Then there was the saying never mix business with pleasure. What if Snape started treating him differently?

Harry looked at the staff table. He saw his father was talking to Professor Quirrell.

A sharp pain ran across his forehead as he watched the two Professors converse.

"Ouch!" Harry clasped a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing," said Harry.

The pain went as quickly as it came.

When the dessert disappeared, Dumbledore got back on his feet. The hall fell silent.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First year students should note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all pupils. A few older students should know that as well." His eyes were twinkling at Fred and George. "I have been also asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that magic is not allowed in the halls between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held on the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house, see Madame Hooch. And finally, the third corridor on the right hand side is off limits for those who does not wish to die a most painful death."

All of the students laughed.

"I'm serious. Go ahead, don't believe me. I'll bring down the dead body of the first student who chooses not to heed my warning."

The laughter ceased.

"And now," continued Dumbledore. "Before we go to bed, let's sing the school song."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and golden ribbons flew out of it and twisted into words before them.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with feeling_

_With interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worh knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times until only the Weasley twins were left. They were spelling out the entire song in the tune of the alphabets. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and clapped the loudest when they had finished.

"Alright," he said. "Bedtime."

As the students began to stand and make their way back to the entrance hall, Snape approached Harry.

"Do you want to sleep in my office-apartment or in your common room?"

"Office-apartment?" asked Harry.

"Yes, for the teachers who likes to make themselves at home."

"Think I'll stay in the apartment."

Harry followed Snape out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. They followed behind a crowd of Slytherins who was also making their way into the dungeons.

Snape led Harry to a mahogany colored door and he opened it revealing a small three-bedroom apartment.

"This is amazing," said Harry. "Where's my room?"

Snape showed Harry to his room. All of Harry's belongings were already inside. Harry went over to his closet to change into a pair of pajamas. Once he was changed he got into bed.

Snape covered Harry up before sitting on the edge. He took off Harry's glasses and placed them on the table next to the bed.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's great, dad," said Harry in a tired voice. "The food is delicious, the headmaster is hilarious, and I met a new friend." The last bit was mingled with a yawn.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Snape said as his son closed his eyes. "Now you get some sleep. Your classes start tomorrow."

Snape stood up. He waited until Harry's breathing went into a sleep pattern before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Author's Note: Once again, I don't own anything. All claims goes to JK Rowling. Please read and review.


	6. Snape, the Potions Master

Chapter 6 

Snape, the Potions Master

Harry woke up early the next morning. He was excited about attending his first day of class. He took a quick shower and dressed into his new black robes. He ran a comb through his hair before leaving the apartment for breakfast in the Great Hall.

When he arrived there, he was disappointed because Ron wasn't there. He would have gone to wake Ron, but he didn't know where Gryffindor Tower was or the password to enter the common room. So, Harry had to eat breakfast by himself.

He was having seconds when Ron entered the Great Hall, looked around for Harry, and went to sit next to him.

"Morning," he said brightly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," said Harry. "I was so exhausted last night. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," answered Ron as he poured milk into his cereal. "I was able to stay asleep longer because there's no ghoul above my room making noise."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

They continued to eat in silence. At eight o' clock hundreds of owls came in through the Great Hall's windows. Harry watched as they circled the tables looking for the addressee. Harry noticed a snowy, white owl land in front of Snape.

Harry wondered what Hedwig had brought him and was broken away from his thoughts when Ron groaned.

"She sent me a letter already?" he said holding a maroon envelope. "Doesn't she know it's embarrassing to receive mail on the first day of class?"

"That just mean she cares about you," said Harry as Hedwig landed in front of him with a white envelope. "Thanks, Hedwig." He offered her the rinds off of his bacon.

Hedwig gave a hoot of thanks and began to eat. Harry opened his letter and saw familiar, curvy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are enjoying your first day at Hogwarts and that you are not homesick. I just wanted to send you my love and to tell you that I am very proud that you were sorted into Gryffindor. I'd be proud of you no matter which house you went to._

_I want to give you a few words of advice. Watch out for Peeves. He will do anything he can to get you into trouble, even if it harms you. I know you know a lot of beginner spells, but don't duel _**anyone**. _It's not permitted and can be very dangerous. If anything happens, be sure to tell your dad. He'll help you out._

_Do well in all of your class because good boys who pass their courses get rewarded._

_Do your best and have fun._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Cassie says hi._

Ron laughed. He had been reading the letter over Harry's shoulder. Harry took the letter Ron was holding and began to read. That shut Ron up.

The letter contained a lot of embarrassing love words. Harry didn't feel embarrassed that his mom had written to him. At least she was giving him advise, Ron's mom was talking about what a handsome boy he was.

"Ronnie-monniekins?" laughed Harry, staring at the nickname Ron's mother gave him.

"Shut it," said Ron. "You just better not get attached to me or she'll make you an embarrassing nickname too."

Harry stopped laughing and looked at Ron. Were they such good friends that they would come over to each other's houses? Harry knew how friends behaved. He had watched as Cassie's classmates came over to play. Harry never had any friends. Dudley made sure of that.

McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table passing out class schedules. Hedwig took flight when she reached Harry and Ron. She placed their schedules in front of their plates and moved along the table.

"I can't wait until we start charms," said Ron picking up his schedule. "What class do you want to start?"

"I don't know," answered Harry picking up his own schedule. "They all sound interesting."

"I'm kind of nervous about Potions. Snape has a horrible temper."

"He's not all that bad. As long as you do what you're told, you'll be fine."

Ron lowered his schedule and looked at Harry with bulging eyes.

"You don't understand. Teachers are different when they are at home from when they are at school. Sure, Snape might be bearable when he's at home, but when he comes to school he's a complete ass."

"That's my father you're talking about," snarled Harry.

"Sorry," said Ron quickly. "But he isn't a fair teacher. He'll favor his Slytherins before he favor his own son."

Harry had enough. He wasn't going to sit here and listen to Ron bad mouth his dad. Snape was a good person whether he's in school or at home. Harry stood up.

"Let's go," he said. "We have Transfiguration first and we don't want to be late."

"Okay," said Ron also standing up. "Any idea where the class is?"

The castle was too big! There were hundred and forty-two staircases and some of them led to different places on a Friday. Some had a vanishing step that you had to jump. And if that wasn't bad enough, there were too many doors.

"Any one of these doors could lead to Transfiguration," said Ron. "Why would anyone build a school with so many doors? What were they thinking?"

"Let's try this one," said Harry pointing to a door on the right of him. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. "Guess not."

"Maybe it leads to the hallway," suggested Ron. "Maybe someone closed the door by accident and no one knows." He tried to push the door open, but failed.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a wheezy voice.

Both boys froze. They slowly turned around and came face to face with Argus Filch and his feline companion Mrs. Norris. She stared at them with lamp-like eyes.

"What are you doing?" repeated Filch. "Why aren't you in class?"

Ron didn't say anything. He was too busy staring back at the cat, whose gaze didn't falter.

"We got lost," answered Harry. "We were looking for the Transfiguration…"

"You were looking for trouble, that's what you were looking for."

"Honestly, sir, " spoke up Ron, tearing his eyes away from the cat. "We weren't trying to. . ."

"Another Weasley?" said Filch; his eyes widening as he looked at Ron. "You Weasleys are born to cause trouble. Your first brother was trouble, your second brother was trouble, and your fourth and fifth brother are trouble. Why can't you all be like Peecy?"

"Percy," Ron automatically corrected.

"W-What's g-going o-on h-here?" said a stuttering voice behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Quirrell standing behind them. He caught a whiff of garlic coming from under Quirrell's turban.

"These boys were caught trying to get into this door," answered Filch. "There's going to be punishment."

"N-Nonsense," said Quirrell. "T-These b-boys a-are f-first y-years. T-they d-didn't k-know w-where t-they w-were g-going. R-Right boys.?"

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads. Filch continued to stair at them in disbelief.

"C-Come," Quirrell said to Harry and Ron. "L-Let's get you to class."

They followed Quirrell out of the corridor. They continued to walk, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to figure out what was in that door.

A loud bang from below sounded and Quirrell turned around.

"A f-fight," he said. "I've b-broken up so m-many t-today."

"A fight?" asked Ron also turning around. "Can we go see?"

"Absolutely n-not. Y-You have a c-class to g-get t-to." He left without telling them exactly how to get to class.

"Wait!" called Harry. "You never told us…"

"We'll figure it out," said Ron.

Harry and Ron continued to walk in the direction that Quirrell was leading them to. Harry looked at his watch. They were already ten minutes late for class and he felt that McGonagall would not be pleased.

Harry stopped.

"What?" asked Ron also stopping.

"Do you—do you have this feeling that someone's following us?"

Ron placed his hand on his chin and tilted his head as if he was thinking. He lowered his hand and shook his head. Peeves the Poltergeist suddenly appeared in front of Ron and grabbed his nose.

"GOT YOUR CONK!"

Ron began to scream as Peeves twisted and pulled on his nose. Harry pulled out his wand, but a spell didn't come to mind.

Peeves let go it was only to lift a wastebasket and dump the contents all over Ron's head. He then rose into the air and began to throw bits of chalk at them.

Harry and Ron covered their heads and began to run down the hall, with occasional chalk pelting them. When they turned the corner, Harry saw a familiar pair of black robes.

They stopped running. Harry was about to call out to his dad, but Ron clasped a hand to his mouth.

"Don't," he whispered in his ear. "If Snape sees us he's going to take points away or put us in detention."

"Nonsense," said Harry, freeing his mouth. "He's my dad."

Peeves then turned the corner and continued to throw chalk. They had no choice but to run forward.

Snape heard hurrying footsteps and turned around to see his son and what looked like another Weasley coming towards him. He was furious. He didn't want his son hanging around troublemakers.

"Potter, Weasley," said Snape in a cold voice. "What are you doing out of class?"

Harry was taken aback with the tone his father was using towards him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's Peeves, dad," said Harry after he got over his shock. "He's chasing us with chalk and throwing it at us."

They all looked at the corner waiting for Peeves to come around. But he never came. Harry and Ron turned back to look at Snape. He looked livid.

"Honestly, dad," said Harry stepping away from the man. "He was. . ."

"I've heard enough, Mr. Potter," he said. "A point from Gryffindor and if I ever hear you call me 'dad' again I'll give you detention for the rest of the week. It's 'professor' or 'sir'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled.

"Come. You're already fifteen minutes late for class."

Harry and Ron followed Snape down a few more halls. Harry felt hurt over the way his father spoke to him, not to mention a bit embarrassed because he was scolded in front of his best friend.

They arrived at Transfiguration. Snape led them inside and they saw that the class was already reading their textbooks. They mumbled their apologies to Professor McGonagall, then went to take their seats.

Harry pulled out his book and began to read chapter one. He couldn't concentrate. He was still thinking about how his father could talk to him in a harsh voice when he clearly didn't do anything wrong.

_No,_ thought Harry, _Maybe Dad wasn't mad at me. Maybe he was mad at someone else and just took his anger out on me._

He seriously doubted this. Snape never directed his anger at him. Snape was the type to lash out at the person that made him mad. Maybe he did something he shouldn't have.

"That will do," said McGonagall five minutes before class ended. "Homework…"

The students all began to groan. It was the first day of class. The very _first _day of class and they were getting homework.

McGonagall's wand emitted a loud bang that got the class' attention. She waited until all eyes were upon her before continuing.

"For homework, I want a six inch summary of chapter one. That is all."

The bell rang and the students began to gather up their belongings. Harry was about to place his book inside his bag when a sheet of parchment dropped onto his desk. He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him.

"It's a map of Hogwarts," she said in a lofty voice. "I thought you might need it." She walked out of the classroom.

Hermione, though Ron didn't want to admit it, was right. With the map's help they were able to find their classes without any trouble.

Harry received homework in all of his classes regardless of what the students said. He started to feel like he was attending some type of university.

They learned that there was more to magic then waving your wand. They had to really concentrate and focus on the spells they were creating.

They had to study the night skies through a telescope every Wednesday at midnight and learn the different stars and the movements of the planets. They studied strange plants and fungi with Professor Sprout in Herbology, and found out what they were used for.

History of Magic was the most boring class Harry ever attended. The only ghost teacher of Hogwart taught it. Professor Binns had been very old and had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Every time Professor Binns droned on about useless history, Harry found himself falling asleep. It was like drinking warm milk.

Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, was a tiny litte wizard who had to stand on a mountain of books to see over his desk. His class was the most interesting and fun. Harry enjoyed making magic with his wand. So far Flitwick had showed them how to make bubbles and sparks come out of their wands.

The class that everyone looked forward to, Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a joke. Quirrell was so afraid of his subject that he jumped a mile every time one of the students called out his name. His classroom had a strong scent of garlic and smelled like rhinoceros ass. He had told them that an African Prince gave him his turban when he had fought off a zombie.

Harry's first week of Hogwarts went by in a flash. Before he knew it, it was Friday and he and Ron were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. They had eaten thirds to celebrate not getting lost for the first time.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked Ron. "Please tell me it's not History of Magic. I can't take another day of listening to that droning."

"Nope," said Ron. "It's double potions with the Slytherins."

Harry's stomach contracted with a million feelings. Today would be the first time he would be close to Snape other than at mealtime. After Snape yelled at him, Harry had been sleeping in his dormitory with Ron.

Harry looked at the staff table. He saw his father talking to Flitwick as if nothing had happened. Harry pushed his food away suddenly not feeling hungry.

The owls began to fly through the window delivering mail to all the staff and students. Harry saw Hedwig deliver an owl to Snape and then fly towards Harry and drop two letters on his plate and a parcel. The parcel hit the plate with such force that Harry's breakfast flew into the air and landed on Neville Longbottom's head.

Harry opened the first letter that was from his mother. She had sent him a large box of brownies and her love. The second letter was in very untidy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoon off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig_

Hagrid 

Harry accepted the invitation and sent Hedwig back with his answer.

Harry didn't feel ready to face his father so when their first ever Potions class started, he sat in the back of the room between Ron and Hermione.

Harry had never been inside the Potions classroom but it was like crawling into a dark and scary cave. The class took place in one of the rooms in the dungeon so it was very cold. All around the walls, pickled animals were floating in glass jars.

Snape entered the classroom and everyone went quiet. He stared around the class before he began to speak.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of morons as I usually have to teach."

No one spoke. Everyone looked around at each other and then back at Snape.

Harry looked at Snape and their eyes met for a brief second. Harry's eyes darted around the room and came to rest on the cauldron before him. He did not want his father yelling at him in front of the entire class.

"Today," Snape said tearing his eyes away from his son. "You will be working in pairs to create a simple potion that gets rid of boils."

Snape sent them to work as he walked around the classroom. He criticized most of the potions and ignored everyone else. He was very pleased to see that his own son was doing a good job on the first potion he ever brewed. He felt a little guilty about yelling at his son a few days ago. He was just upset because of an assignment that Dumbledore had given to him.

Snape was brought out of his thoughts when he heard several of his students yell. He looked around and saw the class all standing on their stools and a large puddle of acid green liquid that covered the entire floor.

He cleared the potion with a wave of his wand.

"Which one of you idiotic students…" he stopped speaking when Neville suddenly started to sprout angry red boils all over his body. "Idiot boy!" he snarled at Neville. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before you took the cauldron off of the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils appeared around his mouth making it hard for him to talk.

"Potter, take Longbottom to the hospital wing. You can leave your belongings behind. I will take them to the apartment."

Harry started to gather Neville's things. He didn't really want to leave his book bag behind. That would mean that he would eventually have to go to the apartment and would be forced to talk to Snape.

Harry left out of the class with Neville and they headed towards the hospital wing in silence.

Harry had walked out of the hospital, alone, five minutes later. He found Ron sitting outside of the room waiting for Harry.

"How's Neville?" he asked.

"Madame Pomfrey said he'll be fine," he answered as they started to walk down the hall.

"That wasn't to bad for the first Potions lesson. The homework isn't to bad either. We just have to write a six inch essay on the properties of dried nettles."

"Which is what?"

"I don't know. Can I come down with you to meet Hagrid?"

"Sure. It's far better than to go and see my dad."

At five minutes to three, they made their way out of the castle and across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a wooden cabin on the edge of the forbidden forest.

Harry knocked on the door and he heard a loud barking on the other side.

Hagrid opened the door and a large black boarhound came bounding out of it knocking Ron flat on his back. The dog began licking his face. Ron began to splutter as he tried to throw the dog off.

"Down, Fang, down," said Hagrid.

Fang climbed off Ron and went back into the house. Hagrid, Harry, and Ron followed.

There was only one room inside. In the corner stood a massive bed and in the middle of the room was a large, square table.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid sitting himself in a chair. "My casa is your casa."

"Thanks," said Harry as he and Ron took a seat at the table. "This is Ron."

"Another Weasley, eh?" he said as he placed a plate of rock cakes on the table and began to pour them each a cup of tea. "I spent half me life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps that nearly broke their teeth and tasted like throw down, but Harry and Ron pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid all about their first week. Fang rested his head in Harry's lap and began to drool all over his robes.

"…And Filch had the nerve to yell at us because we were lost," finished Ron.

"That old git. An' for that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd love to introduce her to Fang. Do you know that every time I go up to the castle, she follows me around. I love to smash her." He took a gulp of tea and then said to Ron. "How's Charlie? I liked him a lot—great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid about his brother and his work with dragons, Harry picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that was lying on top of the table.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST 

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry placed the newspaper back onto the table.

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid blinked at Harry several times before he turned back to Ron and started talking about Quidditch.

_The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that day. _The vault that Hagrid had taken that little package from could have been what the thief was looking for.

Harry decided that this didn't concerned him and forced himself to participate in the conversation.

A few hours later, Harry and Ron came emerging from Hagrid's house laughing. They had been cracking jokes on Filch and Mrs. Norris and had not realized that the sun had already set.

They had eaten dinner at Hagrid's house. He didn't feel like cooking so he had supper sent to his cabin.

Harry and Ron reached the Entrance Hall and they continued to laugh for a few more minutes. Harry had never gone to someone else's house and left out of it laughing before.

When their laughter died down, Ron looked towards the marble staircase. It was past curfew and they were about to go their separate ways; Ron to the dormitory and Harry to the dungeons. Ron looked back at Harry.

"It's not that late," said Harry. "You wanna come down to the dungeons and see my apartment?"

Ron smiled and nodded.

Harry led the way to the dungeons and inside of his apartment. Ron hesitated to go inside but Harry had motioned Harry to follow him. Ron stepped inside cautiously and looked around.

"I'm back, Dad." Harry called to the house.

He waited. Snape suddenly emerged out of his office and stopped at the sight of Ron, who seemed to back away.

"You remember Ron from Potions, don't you?"

Snape scowled at Ron. He didn't want a Weasley to befriend Harry because they would be a bad influence on him. Why couldn't Harry make friends with a student like Draco Malfoy?

"He's my best friend," said Harry when the Professor remained silent.

Snape nodded and made a mental note to introduce Draco to Harry.

"It's nice to meet you outside of class, Professor Snape," said Ron extending a hand.

Snape hesitated before grasping Ron's hands and shaking it. Ron felt that his presence wasn't welcomed and turned to Harry.

"It's almost bedtime," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Professor." He added, and then headed out of the door.

Harry, still not wanting to really talk, started off towards his room. To his disappointment, Snape followed.

Snape waited until Harry was in his pajamas and under covers to speak to him.

"I've notice since our meeting in the hallway that you have been avoiding me." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Snape raised his hand and continued. "I would like to apologize. Something had upset me earlier and I took my anger out on you. That will never happen again."

So Snape did want to apologize. He might have wanted to apologize that same night but Harry had avoided him.

"I'm sorry I avoided you," said Harry in a quiet voice. "I thought I did something wrong."

"Harry, I don't ever want you ignoring me again. I would prefer we work out our problems rather than avoid them."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You get some sleep. It's the first weekend and I'm sure you have some plans for you and Mr. Weasley."

"I do," said Harry. He yawned. "But do you think we can hang out together later tomorrow? Y'know, father and son time."

There was a pause and then Snape said in a quiet voice, "I'd love to."

Author's Note: Whew. It felt like I was on that chapter forever. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy all fourteen pages. Thanks for the reviews.


	7. Saturday

Chapter 7 

Saturday

"Hey," said a loud voice. "Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and sat up quickly in his bed. He was immediately blinded by the sun's bright light. He shielded his eyes with one hand and grabbed for his glasses with the other.

He placed them on his face and the room came into clearer focus. Ron walked pass Harry and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're finally up," he said.

"How did you get in here?" asked Harry as he stood up and stretched.

"Snape let me in," he said simply. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a white sheet of paper. He held it out to Harry. "Did you see this?"

Harry took the paper out of Ron's hand. It was about a flying lesson starting every Saturday afternoon for the first years. Then there was a timetable for every house. Gryffindors had to have practice with the Slytherins.

"Great," said Harry miserably. "Just what I needed. To see Malfoy during the weekend."

Ron picked up Harry's football that had been lying on the floor and began to toss it up and down.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see Malfoy. But that's not the problem. The problem is we have a class interrupting our plans."

"Actually, flying could be part of our plans. We both want to know how to fly, right?"

"Okay," Ron said lying back on Harry's bed. "So what do we do first?"

"All I want to do right now is eat breakfast. So how about are first activity is to cook."

Ron laughed and followed Harry out of the room.

They went into the kitchen to find it clean and completely deserted. Harry went over to a cabinet and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a cookbook titled _A Thousand Breakfast Dishes_. He opened it and they could see pictures and recipes of different delicious foods. Even foods they had never tried.

"What do you want to make?" asked Harry, flipping through the book.

"I don't know. They all look so good."

"What are you doing?" asked Snape as he entered the room.

"Making breakfast," answered Harry. "It's our first activity of the day."

"_One lub flour_," said Ron reading an ingredient to making homemade biscuits. "What's a lub?"

"That's pound," replied Snape taking the book away from the boys. "I'm not too fond of the activity that you are about to demonstrate. But if you really want to cook I suggest bacon and eggs."

"Can I make pancakes?" asked Harry.

"Harry, the last time you made pancakes, I was scooping mix off of the kitchen ceiling."

"Don't worry, Professor," said Ron. "I know how to make them. I used to help my mom out a lot."

Snape studied Ron for a minute. The last thing he wanted were two inexperienced children in the kitchen together. One was hard enough to clean up after, but two would be a nightmare. Snape looked at his son's pleading eyes. He didn't want to give in, but the boy would eventually have to learn to cook.

"Alright," said Snape. "You can make pancakes, but you have to follow my orders. One, I want you to make them from the box and follow the exact instructions. I don't want to see a big mess. Two, you clean up after yourselves. And three, you call me if you need any help. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry and Ron in a unison.

"Then you may cook pancakes."

Harry pulled on a white apron while Ron went in the pantry and retrieved a box of pancake mix. He went over to the table and began to read the box.

"_Aunt Maple's Buttermilk Pancake Mix. Complete Mix. Just Add Water._" He turned the box so that the side with the directions was facing him. "For pancakes we'll need ¼ cup of water and one level cup of Buttermilk Pancake Mix."

Harry searched the drawers for a ¼ measuring cup and a one-cup measuring cup. He passed the one-cup over to Ron, who poured in the mix, and Harry filled the ¼ cup up with water. They placed the ingredients on the table.

"That was easy," said Harry. "What's next?"

Ron checked the box. "_Combine and blend. Bake on properly heated griddle. For thicker pancakes, use a little less water, for thinner pancakes, use a little more water._" Ron scratched his head. "How much is a little less?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry taking the box from Ron. He read the side of the box and found more instructions. "_Timely Tips For Better Baking. Leave batter slightly lumpy, the lumps come out in the baking. Less stirring makes a tender cake._"

Ron grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and emptied the one-cup pancake mix inside. He then poured in the ¼ cup of water and passed the bowl to Harry, who began to stir until the batter was slightly lumpy.

Harry picked up the box and read tip number two. "_Heat griddle slowly to insure uniform baking heat. Temperature is right when drops of water dance on griddle._"

Ron went over to the griddle and turned it on low. They waited a while before testing it. Ron wet his fingers and splashed droplets of water on the griddle. The drops danced as the liquid hit the heat.

"Temperature's right," he announced. "What next?"

Harry consulted the box.

"_If non-stick griddle is used, grease before each baking using Ariel Cooking Spray._"

Harry went to the pantry and began to search for cooking spray. When he located it he threw the can to Ron, who sprayed the griddle. Harry returned to the box.

"Last tip. _Turn cakes only once. When bubbles break and edge is dry, the cakes are ready to turn._"

Ron nodded. He poured a small amount of batter on the griddle and grabbed a spatula.

While Ron was making the pancakes, Harry went ahead with the bacon and eggs.

They did an excellent job with breakfast and the food was edible. The mess in the kitchen didn't even take long to clean up. While Ron finished the dishes, Harry went to take a shower, get dressed, and retrieve his book bag from his room.

"Okay," said Harry coming into the living room where Ron was now waiting. "Since I chose the first activity, you choose the next."

"Alright," Ron said. He racked his brains. "Why don't we go outside and have a game of wizard's chess? It's a nice day."

Harry nodded. They both said good-bye to Snape and headed out of the door.

Ron was right. Today was a beautiful day. The sun wasn't too bright and an occasional soft breeze blew. Many students were already outside studying under trees, soaking their feet in the black lake, playing tag, or just relaxing in the shade.

Harry and Ron went to sit at a bench not to far from the castle. Ron placed the board on the table and some black and white pieces.

"Alright, men," said the black king to the pieces. "It's time for another match. Show your loyalty and protect your king."

"Line up!" shouted the black knight.

The pieces began to walk around the board to their assigned destinations. When everyone was in place each knight turned and saluted their controllers.

"It is time for you to create your war strategy," the black knight said to Harry. "I shall trust in your abilities and have faith in you. Good luck."

After playing ten matches, Ron having won all ten, the boys grew tired of playing and decided to do something else.

They did a lot of activities during the morning. They flew kites, played tag with Seamus and Neville, built model airplanes, played with muggle action figures, danced, and did karaoke.

At three thirty, Harry and Ron left the castle to attend the flying lesson with the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins. When they arrived they saw Neville showing off a large, glass ball that was filled with white smoke.

"What's that, Neville?" Ron asked Neville when they reached the other Gryffindors.

"It's a Remembrall," answered Neville. "Gran sent it to me. It's supposed to turn red when you've forgot something." The smoke in the glass ball suddenly turned red. "Oh, no. I forgot to put my shoes on."

"Only an idiot'll forget to wear shoes," said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned around and saw that Malfoy had arrived with the other Slytherins.

Harry was about to speak when a witch with short, gray hair, and yellow eyes arrived. She was carrying a armful of brooms.

"Good afternoon," she said. "I'm Madam Hooch and I'll be your flying instructor. Form a line."

The students formed two lines standing side-by-side. Gryffindors in one line and Slytherins in another.

She placed a broom in front of each student.

"Alright," she said standing between the lines. "Let's get started. Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'"

Everyone stuck out their right hands and shouted, 'UP!'

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. Harry grinned and looked around to see that only a few people had managed to get the broom off the ground on the first try. Some people were having trouble. Hermione's broom simply rolled around the ground as if it was trying to decide if it wanted to obey or not, Neville's didn't make any attempt to move at all, a few of the Slytherins stooped down and picked their brooms up while Madam Hooch wasn't looking, and one of the Gryffindor's broom took flight of it's own accord.

After everyone managed to get a broom into his or her hand, Madam Hooch showed him or her how to mount it without sliding off the end.

Harry found it extremely easy to get onto a broom and had to wait for farther instructions while Madam Hooch walked up the rows correcting the other students.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle."

She had just placed the whistle in her mouth when Neville, who was nervous, kicked off the ground and rose into the air.

"Come back down here," yelled Madam Hooch.

Neville's face began to lose color when the broom took him a few feet higher. By the look on Neville's face, Harry guessed that he didn't like heights.

"Whatever you do don't look down," shouted Lavender Brown.

"Keep both hands on your broomstick," added Ron.

"And don't be scared," yelled Harry.

"Hey, Longbottom," said Malfoy. "You dropped your remembrall."

"Huh?" said Neville completely forgetting Lavender and Ron's advice. "I did?" Neville took both hands off the broom and looked down.

It was like in slow motion. Neville leaned over sideways and began to fall out of the sky. The time speed up and Neville slammed into the ground. The Gryffindors and Madam Hooch all ran forward to help.

Madam Hooch bent over Neville and helped him off the ground. Tears were running down Neville's face as he held his wrist, which was in an odd angle.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you are to fly while I take Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air the one who's riding it will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'."

The students watched as Madam Hooch escorted Neville to the castle. The Slytherins' waited until they were out of sight before they began to roar with laughter.

"Did you see his face?" said Malfoy between laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Pavarti. "This is all your fault."

"No it isn't," he responded picking up the glass ball that Neville had dropped. "Maybe if he had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to land on his fat ass."

"That's not yours," said Harry. "Give it here."

"Yeah, right," sneered Malfoy. "Like I'm going to give this to you, Potter. When squibs fly."

Harry made a wild grab for the remembrall but Draco jumped out of the way and climbed onto his broom and kicked off.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—like in the lake."

Harry made another grab but this time Draco flew away towards a tree. He then turned to face Harry.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry wasn't scared of Malfoy. He grabbed his broom and mounted it.

"No," said Hermione. "You'll be in so much trouble."

Harry ignored her. He kicked off and flew into the air. This was easy. He turned his broom towards Malfoy and rushed at him. Malfoy saw Harry coming and yelled. He flew out of the way before Harry collided with him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" he yelled.

"Trying to knock you off your broom," answered Harry casually. "No Crabbe and Goyle to help you this time."

The same thought occurred to Malfoy.

"Fine, you can have it," he said. Harry began to fly towards him but froze when he raised his arm. "Catch!"

It was like in slow motion. Malfoy threw the ball high in the air and it began to fall. Harry dived after it. He was determined to save Neville's remembrall. He outstretched his hand, grasped the ball, and pulled out of the dive.

He landed right in front of the Gryffindors and before he could even grin—

"HARRY POTTER!"

He gulped. He turned around and saw Professor McGonagall running towards them.

"Never—in all my time at Hogwarts—"

McGonagall was almost speechless and she looked furiously at Harry.

"—how dare you—might have broken your neck—when Snape gets a hold of you he'll break your neck."

There was so much truth in those words. Harry was relieved when Pavarti stepped in.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—"

"But, Malfoy—"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me."

Harry followed McGonagall not wanting to see the triumphant look on the Slytherins' faces. He was going to be expelled, but before that, he was going to get punished by Snape. He'd rather take expulsion than to hear Snape's angry voice.

He was a little shocked when McGonagall didn't lead him to Snape's office, or even Dumbledore's office. She continued to the library where several students were studying.

She led Harry to a table where a burly boy sat alone, finishing his homework.

"Wood," said McGonagall.

The boy looked up and looked curiously at Harry.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood—I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from curious to delightfulness while Harry's turned from fear to his mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely. He's a natural. He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself."

Wood's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Harry. "He's just the build for a Seeker," he said. "My prayers have been answered! We'll have to get him a decent broom—a Nimbus Two-Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore to bend the first year rule. And we'll have to ask his father for permission. Of course I won't tell him how good you are. He wouldn't want the Slytherins to lose the cup." She turned her attention to a shocked Harry.

"I want to hear that you are training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you." She then smiled. "James would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Harry didn't respond. He continued to stand there with his mouth open and staring into space.

Author's Note: Is anyone reading this? Please review. I don't own anything not even the directions to making pancakes or the brand of pancakes. I stole the box out of our kitchen pantry.


	8. Hermione's Feelings

Chapter 8 

Hermione's Feelings

"Blimey," said Ron as they went into the Great Hall for dinner. "Good things always happen to you. The last time a good thing happen to me is when my great-aunt didn't come over for Christmas."

Harry had just finished telling Ron about the 'punishment' he had just receive. Harry sat down next to Hermione and started to load his plan with chicken.

"I just hope my dad say that it's okay," said Harry.

"If he does you'll be the youngest Seeker in a century."

"I know. Wood told me." Harry looked up at the staff table and saw his father talking to McGonagall. He wondered if he was telling her about him playing as Gryffindor's Seeker.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked over to the Gryffindor table to the place where Harry and Ron sat. Crabbe and Goyle looked pleased, but there was an odd expression on Malfoy's face. Almost like he was upset.

"Having your last meal before the train comes, Potter?" asked Goyle.

"No," answered Harry casually. "I'm enjoying my meal so much, I thought I'd eat again tomorrow."

"And the day after," added Ron.

Malfoy's expression suddenly changed.

"Look at that boys," he sneered. "Potter needs Weasley to stick up for him."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Whereas you need Crabbe and Goyle to back you up," said Harry, who noticed Malfoy did look braver now than when he was on the broom.

"I'll take you on any time of the day," Malfoy said. "In fact, how about tonight at midnight? Wizard's duel. What's the matter scared?"

Harry wasn't exactly scared. He had remembered his mother's advice about dueling. She had told him that if he got into any trouble he was to tell Snape right away. But he was not about to walk up to Snape and trick off on Malfoy, they'd laugh at him.

Harry decided to take another approach and tell Malfoy that he was busy that night and put it off on another day.

"Don't be stupid," said Ron. "He's not scared. He'll take you on any day of the week. I'm his second. Who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Okay, we'll meet you in the trophy room. That's always supposed to be unlocked."

Harry waited until Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle went back to the Slytherin's table before he rounded on Ron.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Huh?"

"I can't duel Malfoy. If my dad finds out I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry. I got the whole thing planned out."

"Excuse me," said a lofty voice from Harry's left.

Harry turned his head and saw Hermione glaring at them. Her look was so stern that it would have made Professor McGonagall proud.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying to Malfoy. You can't duel him."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Oh, my God," she exasperated. "I can give you about fifty reasons."

"Well I don't have time to hear a life's story so just give me the main one."

"You'll get into trouble."

"That's only if we get caught."

"Which is likely. I've heard rumors that Filch and Mrs. Norris walk the halls looking for curfew breakers."

"Even if it is true, Filch can't be in two places at once. Let's go, Harry."

Harry and Ron both stood up and began to make their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione followed.

"I'm serious," she said. "You can't go through with this."

"Will you get the hell away from us?" yelled Ron. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Harry's going to have a pain in his ass if Snape finds out."

Harry's stomach contracted with fear. Part of him wanted to show Malfoy up, but the other part of him wanted to call the whole thing off.

Harry didn't want to listen to Hermione. The more he listened, the more frightened he got.

Ron grabbed Harry by his arm and began to hurry up the stairs. He turned and went towards the third floor corridor. Hermione followed.

Harry didn't know what was going on in Ron's head, but he didn't like getting pulled down the hall. He liked it even less when he began to run.

Ron ran all the way until they came upon a door. He could either go through the door or admit defeat. Ron wasn't about to admit defeat. He turned the knob, but the door was locked.

"Great, now I look stupid," said Ron.

"Well you should," said Hermione coming from around the corner. "I can't believe your not going to listen to me."

"And I can't believe—" Ron broke off. They could hear footsteps approaching.

"Who's out there?" said the wheezy voice of Filch. "I know you're out there."

"It's Filch," squeaked Hermione. "We're in so much trouble."

"We'll have to go through the door." Harry said in a whisper.

Ron tried the knob again, but it didn't open.

"We're doomed," he said. "We didn't even last a week. My mum's going to go ballistic if I get expelled. I always did want to do something my brothers didn't. I'll be the first to get expelled. I'll—"

"Oh, move over," said Hermione, pushing Ron out of the way. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the lock, and said, "Alohomora."

The lock clicked. Hermione opened the door and they all rushed inside closing the door quietly behind them. It was pitch black inside. They heard Filch's footsteps stop and saw his shadow under the crack of the door.

"They must have left from over here," he said. "Don't worry, my sweet, we shall find them."

The shadow disappeared and they heard footsteps walking away. They all sighed.

"Filch thinks this door is locked," whispered Hermione. "We'll just have to stay in here for a few minutes. Wait until he's a few floors away from us."

"I don't want to wait. It smells like seven-year-old cabbage in here. Do you have asthma, Harry? Your breathing sounds terrible."

"That's not me," said Harry. "I thought it was you."

Harry could feel everyone freeze. He could hear the heavy breathing turn slowly into an angry growl. The kind of growl that a bear would make.

"Lumos," came Hermione's frightful voice.

The room was lit and they could see a large, brown, three-headed dog. It had fangs that would put a vampire to shame.

Harry felt the pupils in his eyes shrink in fear. He reached behind him and grabbed the doorknob. He turned and the door opened. They ran out of the room and shut the door behind them. They continued to run and didn't stop until they had reached the dungeons below.

"I told you! I told you!" said Hermione, as Harry allowed them to come inside his apartment. It was dark, meaning Snape was still at dinner. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"We haven't known you long enough to listen to you," said Ron as he sank onto the couch.

Harry didn't care about getting caught by Filch or even his duel with Malfoy at the time. There was something bothering him.

"Why would anyone keep a huge dog like that in the school?" asked Harry sitting next to Ron.

Hermione walked in front of them and placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at it's feet," said Ron. "I was to busy looking at it's heads."

"I was looking at it's teeth," said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was standing on a trapdoor," she told them. "It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?"

"I'm going back to the common room before you get us killed, or worst, expelled."

She turned and headed out of the door. Ron waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Right," he said. "We need to make a plan so you can get to the trophy room without Snape finding out."

"I'm starting to have second doubts. What if—" Harry broke off.

Snape came inside and stopped at the sight of Ron. He then looked at Harry with a calculating look.

"What?" asked Harry standing up. "I haven't done anything."

"I just had a talk with Professor McGonagall. She asked me if you could join the Quidditch team." Snape sat down and motioned that Harry should as well. Harry sat down between Snape and Ron. "I was wondering. Why would she want a first year student, who never played Quidditch in his life, to join a team? Care to answer?"

Harry could tell by the tone in Snape's voice that he knew something. Had he heard about the duel that was to take place later on that night?

"No, sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes and stood up. He folded his arms.

"Until you decide to be truthful, you will not be joining so much as a chess team."

Harry stood up too.

"But that's not fair! I haven't done anything!"

"Really? That's not what the Gryffindors are saying."

"What are they saying?"

"Nothing." Snape said and he strode off towards his bedroom.

Harry and Ron waited until they heard Snape's door close before they left out of the apartment. They didn't speak until they got to the Entrance Hall.

"You don't think he found out about the duel, do you?" Harry asked nervously.

They began to make their way up the marble staircase.

"How could he? Only six of us know about the duel."

"And four people out of the six could have said something."

"Malfoy wouldn't say anything because he'd have to admit that he had something to do with it. And Hermione… wait! You don't think…"

They ran all the way up to the seventh floor and to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Fuzzy_!" gasped Harry. The portrait swung open.

They rushed inside the common room and saw Hermione sitting, alone, in the corner working on her homework. They went over to her and Ron snatched her parchment off of the desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked glaring at Ron.

"Why'd you tell?" asked Ron. When Hermione looked confused, he added. "Why'd you tell Snape about the duel?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell Snape anything."

"Well, you must have told him something. Thanks to you he can't play on the Quidditch team."

"I didn't say anything, honest."

"But if you didn't," started Harry. "Then who—"

"Don't believe her." Ron snarled. "She's nothing but a nasty little **liar**."

Ron hadn't meant to say that. Hermione gasped and tears started to fill her eyes. She swallowed.

"I never told Snape a thing," she said in a strangled voice. "He asked me if I had seen you and I told him you were in his apartment. I was thinking about telling him about the duel, but I didn't want you getting expelled. Even though we've never spoken to each other I always considered you guys as friends," Tears were now starting to pour down her face, but she did nothing to stop them. "Now I can stop worrying about your feelings because now I see that you care nothing about mine."

She pushed pass Harry and Ron and headed up towards the girls' dormitory.

Harry felt awful! Sure Hermione had always gotten in the way, but she was always trying to keep him out of trouble. Kind of like a sister. She had always treated him nicely and here he was letting Ron accuse her without any proof.

"I didn't think she'd respond like that," said Ron putting Hermione's homework on the table. "Maybe she didn't do anything."

Harry nodded and hoped that Hermione wasn't too mad at him in the morning. He made a silent vow to himself to befriend Hermione even if Ron didn't want to.

Author's Note: I decided to change the title because someone told me that 'Snarry' would indicate that the story is a slash. Which it isn't. Please read and review.


	9. Harry, a Friend Among Others

Chapter 9 

Harry, a Friend Among Others

Tonight was the night for planning. It seemed that everyone in the Gryffindor common room was planning something. Harry noticed a lot of group huddles; girls were giggling over a sheet of paper, Fred and George Weasley was showing four other people a dance, and Harry, himself, was sitting in a corner talking to Ron.

"Okay, we both agree that your alibi is that you are sleeping in Snape's apartment," said Ron. "That way if anyone asks, he'll vouch for you."

"Yes," exasperated Harry. "We've been over this five times already. I form a body with pillows and cover it with a cover."

"And don't forget to use that recording of Fred snoring. That way Snape'll think you're sleeping."

"Don't you think my dad'll know I was in a duel when he wakes up tomorrow and sees that I have a broken nose or a black eye?"

"You worry too much," said Ron standing up and stretching. "I'm going up to bed. I'll meet you in the trophy room ten minutes to twelve."

* * *

Harry returned to his apartment at eight o' clock and got to work on his homework in the living room. Snape worked in there as well. He was sitting on the couch grading papers and shooting glances at his son.

Harry knew that his father had been looking at him and avoided his eyes. He didn't want to look at his father. He feared that if he looked into his eyes, he would find out about the duel.

"Alright," said Snape pushing his papers aside. "What's going on? You've been acting suspicious today."

"Suspicious?" repeated Harry. "Who me?"

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me today?"

"I did. I thought you were mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you. I was relieved you were still in one piece."

This statement was a strange one. Of course Harry would be in one piece. Harry opened his mouth to ask Snape what he was talking about when there was a sharp knock on the door.

Snape opened the door and was shocked to see six Gryffindor's standing at his door; Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Fred and George Weasley.

They all had serious expressions on their faces and looked as if they were ready to talk business.

"Can I help you?" Snape asked coldly.

"Yes, Professor," said Alicia. "We're here regarding our friend Harry."

Harry was surprised. He wasn't shocked about Fred and George being his friend, but he hardly knew Wood; and the three girls, he had never spoken to.

"Really?" said Snape folding his arms and frowning at the Gryffindors. "I have never seen my son hang around any of you."

"We're not allowed to hang around first years," said George. "It's a Hogwarts code."

"I never heard of that code."

"Of course you haven't. It's new."

Snape sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this childish behavior. It was Saturday night and he wanted a break away from the students.

Harry could sense his father's frustration and decided to step in.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to melt his icy heart with a cool song." Fred answered.

"No. We have to cool his heart with an icy song," said George.

"We—" Fred began, but was cut off by Angelina.

"We've come to change your mind about Harry joining the Quidditch team."

This was a surprise. No one in all his time of teaching at Hogwarts came to change Snape's mind. Once Snape had his say people usually left it at that. But not this generation of kids.

Snape made to close the door, but Harry spoke up.

"Why don't we hear them out. They might make a very good point."

"Alright," he said, opening the door and allowing the students to come inside. "You have five minutes of my time to do whatever it is you're about to do. Just remember, that I have the power to expel you if you do something stupid."

"We only need five," said Fred.

Wood pulled out his wand and gave it a tiny flick. The living room lights went out and there was total darkness. A moment later a purple spotlight appeared, shining on the Quidditch team. Wood gave another flick of his wand and music started from out of nowhere.

They all began to dance.

_(Dance)_

**Oliver: **_Can he come play Quidditch?_

**Fred: **_Quidditch_

**George: **_Quidditch_

**Angelina: **_Quidditch_

_Can he come join us_

_At the pitch_

_And come play Quidditch?_

_Can he come join us_

_At the pitch_

_And come play Quidditch?_

**Boys: **_Can he_

**Girls: **_Join us_

**Boys: **_Can he_

**Girls: **_Join us_

**Fred: **_Let's go out to the pitch_

**George: **_And play some Quidditch_

**Oliver: **_Can he join the team?_

**Katie: **_Can he join the team?_

**Alicia: **_Can he join the team today?_

**Harry: **_Please dad can't I join the team?_

_Please dad can't I join the team?_

_(Dance)_

**Snape: **_No, you'll do no such thing_

**Oliver: **_Can he join the team?_

**Katie: **_Can he join the team?_

**Alicia: **_Can he join the team today?_

_Can he come join us_

_At the pitch_

_And come play Quidditch?_

_Can he come join us_

_At the pitch_

_And come play Quidditch?_

**Boys: **_Can he_

**Girls: **_Join us_

**Boys: **_Can he_

**Girls: **_Join us_

**Fred: **_Let's go out to the pitch_

**George: **_And play some Quidditch_

**Oliver: **_Can he join the team?_

**Katie: **_Can he join the team?_

**Alicia: **_Can he join the team today?_

_(Dance)_

_Can he come join us_

_At the pitch_

_And come play Quidditch?_

_Can he come join us_

_At the pitch_

_And come play…and come play…_

_(Dance)_

_…Quidditch?_

The music ended with the Gryffindor team doing a pose and grinning up at Snape.

Snape looked over at his own son and saw that he was also grinning with innocent, pleading eyes. Snape found that he could not tell those eyes'no'. Who was he to tell the boy he couldn't join any teams?

He made up his mind. All he wanted Harry to do was admit that he had disobeyed one of the teachers and put his own life in danger over a stupid device of Longbottom's.

"Okay, Harry," said Snape. "I'll let you join the team, only if you admit that you disobeyed Madam Hooch's orders and flew your broom anyway."

So this was why Snape was so angry with him. He didn't find out about the duel after all.

"Okay," he said. "I admit and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You may play Quidditch."

Harry rushed over to hug Snape, who was very pleased. That was until the rest of the team went over to hug him as well.

"You're the best dad ever," said Harry, making a mental note to never disobey the rules ever again.

"Yeah, you're the best dad ever," repeated Fred.

Snape scowled and pushed the students away.

* * *

Later on that night, before Harry went to bed, he sent a letter to Ron and Malfoy telling them that he called the whole duel off. He was going to keep his promise and not break any more rules.

He was surprised when an owl came into his room and dropped a letter on his pillow.

The letter wasn't from Ron, but from Malfoy. He unrolled the parchment cautiously.

_Dear Potter,_

_I've received your letter saying that you chickened out of the duel. I'm just kidding. I didn't really want to duel you in the first place. _

_As a matter of fact, I didn't mean for you to get into trouble. I was just upset that you chose Weasley as a friend instead of me. Then I got to thinking. What does Weasley have that I don't and I realized that I was a total jerk to you on the train. _

_I'd really like to be your friend, but you're from Gryffindor. The Slytherins won't understand and even if the Gryffindors don't understand, they'll still like you because you're famous Harry Potter._

_So, how about we try to become friends so that I won't have to spend the rest of my life hating you? We could keep it a secret and act like we don't like each other out in public._

Malfoy 

_P.S. Don't tell anyone._


	10. Halloween

Chapter 10 

Halloween

Harry had never felt so exhausted in his life. He had spent many weeks hanging out with so many different people. On Sundays, he and Draco hung around the forbidden forest where people rarely hung out. They spent their time comparing their families and likes and dislikes.

Draco, Harry learned, was fun to be around. He felt guilty that they had to poke fun of each other when other people were around.

On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, he spent time with Ron. They had fun playing _Mission Impossible_ and pretending to be secret agents. Harry helped Ron with his homework. Ron began to wonder who had been helping Harry with his. He began to stop bombarding Harry with questions and decided to think Snape helped him with his assignments.

On Wednesdays, Harry met Hermione in the library to do homework and to study. This wasn't his cup of tea, but he enjoyed her company and she was a very dependable study partner. She wouldn't do his homework for him, but she would look over the essays to make sure he had the right answers. She also gave him pointers on taking tests and quizzed him the nights before tests.

On Fridays, he would have Quidditch practice and spend the rest of the day with Hagrid. Harry, it seemed, was a very good Seeker. During practice, he made spectacular catches and they were all done within thirty seconds. During one of the practices, Wood cried and said that there was no chance of defeat with Harry on the team.

On Saturdays, Harry hung out with Snape and they worked on potions, any assignments that Hermione didn't help him through, and they went fishing. Sometime Snape would take trips to Diagon Alley and would allow Harry to tag along. Saturday suddenly became 'Father and Son' day.

Between his classes, Quidditch practices, homework, and hanging out with his friends, Harry had been going nonstop. Before he knew it, he had gone through October pretty fast. He had remembered that it was Halloween when he had woken up on a chilly October morning.

Dumbledore had announced during breakfast yesterday morning that the staff and students didn't have to wear their robes. They could wear muggle clothing or Halloween costumes.

Harry decided that he was going to be a vampire for Halloween. He wore a white collared shirt, a pair of black slacks, some black boots, and a black cloak with red that lined the inside. He had asked his dad to use magic to make his face look pale and have dark circles underneath his eyes. He had placed false vampire teeth into his mouth and proceeded to the kitchen.

Snape was at the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up from his paper when he heard Harry enter the room.

"Blah," said Harry in a sinister voice. "I'm going to suck your blood."

"Yes," said Snape in a matter of fact voice. "And I hope you do enjoy it."

Harry laughed and sat down. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and some milk and began to eat. Snape went back to reading his newspaper.

"How come you're not wearing a costume?" asked Harry with a mouthful of cereal.

Snape was wearing a pair of blue jeans and some white gym shoes. He had pulled a red hoody over his white t-shirt. That wasn't exactly a costume, but to Snape it was.

"I am," said Snape from behind the newspaper. "I'm a muggle."

Harry roared with laughter. He was laughing so hard that milk sprayed out of his nose.

"Manners, Potter," said Snape passing over a napkin. "I don't care what fun event Dumbledore throws tonight. You are always to—"

"—mind my manners," said Harry wiping his mouth and the table with the napkin.

They finished their breakfast in silence and didn't speak until Harry stood up.

"I'll see you later," he said. He grabbed his bag from out of the living room and continued out of the door.

Harry never had so much fun in his classes. In Transfiguration, McGonagall, who was dressed as a green witch, showed them how to transfigure buttons into pumpkins. She then set them to changing Jelly Beans into pumpkin seeds.

In Herbology, Sprout, who was a tangle of wild weed, showed them how to carve an award winning pumpkin. She then let the class carve their own pumpkins and the winner got a large pumpkin pasty. Dean had out done everyone when he made his pumpkin look like himself.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quirrell had told the class that he wasn't feeling well and allowed them to play games, such as, Hangman, Seven Up, Charades, and Family Feud.

When they finally arrived at Charms, Flitwick, who was dressed up as a little Chihuahua, was showing them how to levitate feathers. He had given them a demonstration, put them in pairs, and let them get on with it.

"Now don't forget the little swish and flick we've been practicing," said Flitwick.

The class was soon filled with people shouting out '_Wingardium Leviosa!_' Harry had tried five times to get his feather to levitate, but he just couldn't do it.

Harry looked around the room and saw that he wasn't the only one who was failing to move the feather. Lavender hadn't done it, Seamus hadn't done it, and Neville's feather was nowhere to be seen.

Harry glanced over to where Ron was sitting. He was trying to get his feather to levitate when Hermione stopped him.

"Stop, stop, stop," she said. "You're going to put someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. The _gar_ has to be nice and long."

Ron looked appalled.

"You do it then, since you're so clever," he said folding his arms and looking in the opposite direction.

"Very well," said Hermione. She cleared her throat and raised her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said with a nice swish and flick of her wand.

Ron unfolded his arms and watched as the white feather rose into the air and floated.

"Very good, very good," squeaked Flitwick. "Look everyone! Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron didn't look please.

The bell rang and everyone began to gather their things. They all filed out of the classroom. Ron harping on about Hermione.

"She thinks she's so smart," he was saying as he stomped off down the corridor. "_You're doing it wrong! You're going to put someone's eyes out!_ She's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Dean and Seamus started to laugh. Harry was suddenly pushed out of the way and he could have sworn he saw a brown mane of hair go pass.

"I think she heard you," said Harry.

"So. She must have noticed." Ron looked uneasy as he said this.

* * *

Harry did not see Hermione at any time during dinner. He checked up and down the Gryffindor table but there was no sign of her. He looked over at Ron and saw that he was stuffing his face with candy and chips.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked him.

Ron shrugged. "Probably in the library."

Lavender leaned forward towards Harry. "My friend, Pavarti, sister's friend told me that she's been in the bathroom crying her eyes out."

Ron swallowed his food with a loud 'gulp'.

"You don't think that this is about me making fun of her, do you?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell Ron that he shouldn't have said that about Hermione. He was about to tell him that he had befriended Hermione weeks ago. But the Great Hall door opened and a pale-faced Quirrell came running inside. Yelling as if the British were coming.

"_Troll!_" he screamed. "There's a troll in the dungeon!"

There was a moments of silence. Suddenly, the students all began to panic and run around the Great Hall. They began to bump into each other and knocked food on the floor.

"_Silence!_" said Dumbledore standing up. The students stopped running and looked up at the headmaster. "Prefects, you will lead your house to the common rooms. Teachers, follow me to the dungeon."

Harry's stomach contracted with fear. How exactly close was that troll to his apartment. He stood up and began to follow the other Gryffindors out of the Hall.

"How'd a troll get inside the school anyway?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Ron. "Trolls' are supposed to be very stupid."

"Hermione," said Harry stopping very suddenly.

Ron stopped too.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll. We have to tell her."

Harry and Ron pushed against the crowd. They forced there way back to the first floor and found it completely deserted. That was until they heard footsteps.

"Percy!" whispered Ron. He pushed Harry behind a statue and waited. But it wasn't Percy who passed. It was Snape.

"What's he doing here?" said Ron. "Shouldn't he be in the dungeons?"

There was suddenly a foul smell. It smelled like PBS and it brought tears to Harry's eyes.

"Um…" said Ron. "Did you brush your teeth before you put those fake teeth on?"

"Why is it that every time something weird happens, you ask me something stupid?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out except a gasp. Harry saw it too. Fat, tall, smelly, and ugly, the troll came from around the corner and continued to walk.

"Look's like it escaped the dungeon," said Ron.

They watched as the troll went inside of a door. They rushed over to it, not knowing what to do.

"Let's lock it in." Harry said to Ron.

Ron turned the lock and it clicked. They had done it. They were just high-fiving each other when a loud scream issued from the door.

Harry turned and saw that the door had a sign on it marked _girls_.

"It's the girls bathroom!" said Harry. "We've just lock the troll in with Hermione!"

They rushed into the bathroom and saw Hermione crouched down inside of one of the stalls. The troll raised its club and swung it horizontally breaking all the stalls. Hermione began to crawl over all the debris to a new hiding spot.

Harry and Ron tried to take the troll's mind off Hermione. They began to pick up the splintered pieces of wood and throw it at the troll. It did nothing.

"Hey, ugly," said Ron. "Turn around."

"Hm?" said the troll as it turned around to face Ron.

Ron threw a piece of wood that bounced off of the troll's head. It didn't do anything but make the troll angrier. It turned his club on Ron.

Harry rushed over and grabbed the club so when it raised its arm, Harry rose with the club. Once he was close enough to it's head, Harry jumped on top. He began to tap dance on the troll's head.

The troll was irritated by the quick movement of Harry's feet that he constantly tried to brush Harry off. Harry dodged the large hands and continued to dance.

Everything seemed to happen so slowly. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry and the troll raised its club.

"Remember, swish and flick." Hermione told him from under the sinks.

The club slowly came down, Harry jumped, Ron shouted _Wingardium Leviosa_, making Harry hover a while before landing safely on the ground. The club that was meant for Harry hit the troll on top of the head with a loud _thwack_.

The troll teetered for a moment before falling unconsciously to the ground that shook the whole bathroom.

For a while no one move a muscle or spoke.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked as she moved from under the sink.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "Just knocked out. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm—"

The door burst open and in came Professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape.

They looked at the unconscious troll to the three Gryffindor students.

"What the—" began McGonagall. "How did—how dare—" she was speechless.

"Explain yourself." Snape said sternly to Harry.

"Well, we—" he began but Hermione interrupted.

"It's my fault, Professor," she said. "I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought that I could handle everything on my own. If Harry and Ron hadn't stepped in to save me…I would probably be dead."

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "That was a very foolish thing to do. You could have been killed. Five points from Gryffindor." She then turned to Harry and Ron. "Not many first year students are able to knock out a troll and live to tell the tale. Five points each will be awarded to Gryffindor for shear dumb luck." She looked at the troll before addressing them again. "I suggest you make your way to Gryffindor common room. The feast is continuing in there."

"And I suggest that you make your way to your room," Snape said in a voice full of disappointment. "There you will be served a bowl of plain broth."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the bathroom allowing the teachers to take care of the troll. They didn't speak until they were on the stairway that was between the second and the ground floor.

"Thanks," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Sorry about the feast."

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied. "I'm sure he's not done with me."

"How much more can he do to you?"

"You know, the usual. No company, no fun, no nothing."

"In other words, you're grounded," said Hermione.

"Pretty much," he answered. "Doesn't it sucks to have a parent who's your teacher here?"

They all started to laugh. And that laughter was a beautiful start to a beautiful friendship.


End file.
